L'affaire de la licorne
by Wynhilde
Summary: Les Malefoy sont doués pour mentir. Surtout pour se mentir à soi-même. C'est une sorte de tradition familiale. Mais une licorne et un certain Al Potter pourraient bien remettre cela en question. AS/S ATTENTION : CONTENU ADULTE
1. Chapter 1

**Note : **Cette fic est la traduction de The Unicorn Incident, que je traduis avec la permission de Who_la_hoop, son auteur. Vous trouverez le lien vers le texte original dans mon profil.

Un grand grand merci à ma bêta, Keina, hyper efficace!

La fic fait 20 000 mots, je la découperai en 4 ou 5 chapitres a priori.  
Elle est entièrement traduite, j'attends juste que Keina avance dans sa beta-lecture, mais quoi qu'il en soit, vous devriez avoir droit à une publication régulière et rapide!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**L'affaire de la licorne**

**1.** _—_ _Choisis tes batailles avec soin, Scorpius, dit son père, d'une voix calme mais stricte. _

_Une fois encore, les larmes de Scorpius semblaient n'avoir aucun effet sur lui, et il essaya de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, malgré le brouillard généré par sa colère. _

— _Un Serpentard ne fait jamais une scène à propos de quelque chose d'aussi mesquin qu'un bonbon. Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai déjà dit. _

_Scorpius réfléchit fort en séchant ses larmes – qui étaient à moitié de colère et à moitié feintes – et essaya de se calmer. _

— _Que quand tu disais non, je devais demander à Mère à la place. _

_Son père se mit à rire. _

— _Excellent. Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'ai dit, mais je vois que tu as retenu une leçon importante. Une approche subtile fonctionne toujours mieux qu'une attaque frontale. _

_Scorpius ne comprit pas vraiment ce que Père voulait dire, mais il s'appliqua à faire naître de nouvelles larmes dans ses yeux. Elles affectaient Mère d'une façon assez différente de Père. Il pouvait déjà sentir les bonbons sur sa langue. _

Scorpius essayait de ne pas avoir l'air de s'intéresser au plus jeune des fils Potter – Albus Severus apparemment. Le nom, pourtant ancien et digne, paraissait ridicule lorsqu'il était porté par quelqu'un qui possédait des cheveux si mal coiffés. Le garçon attrapa le Choixpeau et le plaça sur sa tête. Son visage était plissé et tendu. Le gamin ressemblait remarquablement à son célèbre père et allait sans aucun doute – vu ce qu'on pouvait déjà observer – se révéler tout aussi énervant. Cependant Scorpius avait d'ores et déjà réservé une place de choix dans la liste de ses nouveaux ennemis à James le rouquin. Son sang Weasley et ses mauvaises manières étaient évidentes rien qu'à sa façon de jeter continuellement des regards mauvais dans sa direction, sans raison aucune.

Scorpius avait passé de nombreuses heures cet été plongé dans des livres sur l'héritage sorcier et les généalogies afin de décider quels étudiants seraient dignes de son amitié. Son père avait – étonnamment – plus ou moins désapprouvé cela, mais Scorpius était un Malefoy, après tout. Il pouvait sentir le poids de générations de Sang Purs avant lui, prêts à juger le juger, lui et sa conduite. Le nom de Malefoy avait été sali, terni durant la dernière guerre et il était plus que conscient que c'était à lui, le seul héritier de la lignée des Malefoy, de rectifier les choses. Il lui restait juste à trouver comment.

Il se pencha légèrement en avant. Le gamin semblait sur le point de se faire dessus. Scorpius eut un sourire méprisant. De quoi avait-il si peur ? Tout fils de Potter – qui était, après tout, la figure emblématique de Gryffondor – serait _évidemment_ réparti avec ses pairs les lions. Tout comme lui, Scorpius, avait été envoyé à Serpentard juste quelques minutes auparavant, suivant les traces de son père et du père de son père.

— SERPENTARD ! hurla le Choixpeau.

Il y eut un silence choqué et l'école entière put admirer le spectacle d'un môme au visage rouge qui secouait un vieux chapeau mal en point, menaçant de le réduire en miettes.

— Mon père a dit que tu prendrais mon choix en compte ! hurla Albus tandis qu'il secouait le Choixpeau en tapant des pieds. Je veux pas aller à Serpentard. Envoie-moi à Gryffondor ou je te règle ton compte !

Le Choixpeau demeura silencieux, mais Mac Gonagall, la Directrice, agita sa baguette et l'arracha à la prise d'Albus pour le récupérer elle-même.

— Vraiment définitivement Serpentard, dit le Choixpeau d'une voix amusée.

— Tu vois, je t'avais dit que t'étais pas vraiment un Potter, lança James.

Ses amis ricanèrent.

— Aucun Potter ne serait envoyé à Serpentard. J'ai toujours dit qu'il y avait eu une erreur à la maternité.

Albus ne répondit rien mais Scorpius put voir qu'il serrait fort les poings. Son visage était pâle et ses lèvres tremblaient.

— Je veux aller à Gryffondor, s'il vous plaît, dit-il à la Directrice. Le Choixpeau se trompe.

La Directrice le regarda très gentiment.

— Je suis désolée, M. Potter. Le Choixpeau a pris sa décision. S'il vous plaît, veuillez rejoindre vos nouveaux camarades à la table de Serpentard.

Albus eut l'air hésitant pour un moment, avant de se diriger vers la table des Gryffondor où il s'assit, sous les applaudissements et les encouragements de son frère et des autres élèves de la Maison.

A la fin, il fallut qu'il soit porté, hurlant, à la table des Serpentard par un horrible type, incroyablement grand, chevelu et sale, qui s'approcha bien trop près de Scorpius à son goût.

Il observa Potter junior, tout rouge et reniflant, avec un certain dégoût et un délicieux sentiment de supériorité. Visiblement, son père ne lui avait pas appris la bonne méthode pour obtenir ce qu'on voulait. Pourquoi faire un tel scandale quand on ne pouvait rien faire dans l'immédiat ? Scorpius serait resté tranquille et ensuite aurait demandé à son père de rendre une visite personnelle à la Directrice pour arranger les choses. Il était sûr que le père de Potter n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à faire de même. C'était à ça que servait la famille, non ?

— Arrête de pleurer, dit-il d'une voix dédaigneuse, quand les sanglots d'Albus commencèrent à lui porter sur les nerfs.

Est-ce qu'il attendait du réconfort ? De la part de _Serpentard_ ? Si oui, il pouvait attendre longtemps. Si c'étaient des larmes de crocodiles, c'était du temps et de l'énergie perdus. Personne autour ne leur prêterait la moindre attention.

Albus murmura quelque chose qui ne semblait pas poli.

— Mon nom est Scorpius Malefoy, dit-il, décidé à lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

Il ne voyait pas de raisons de se faire des ennemis avant d'avoir évalué le potentiel de Potter en tant qu'allié.

Albus lui jeta un regard dégoûté.

— Je sais qui tu es, renifla-t-il.

Il se moucha bruyamment dans un mouchoir qui avait dû connaître des jours meilleurs.

— Je viens de te voir être Réparti, tu te rappelles ? Je te déteste déjà.

Scorpius lui jeta un regard mauvais. Comment osait-il !

— Je te déteste aussi. J'ai juste suffisamment de bonnes manières pour ne pas le dire.

Albus sourit, mais ce n'était en aucun cas amical.

— Tu viens juste de le faire. Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille. Je ne parle pas aux garçons dans ton genre.

Il leva le nez en l'air et regarda ailleurs, continuant à renifler. L'envie de lui jeter un mauvais sort bien vicieux démangeait Scorpius, mais il parvint à se contenir. Il n'aurait probablement pas dû connaître au moins la moitié des sorts qu'il savait déjà lancer, et il ne voulait pas attirer d'ennuis à son père. Au moins Potter avait fait taire ses sanglots exaspérants. Il faudrait se contenter de ça pour l'instant. A l'avenir, il lui faudrait juste éviter le gamin.

Cependant, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le lit juste à côté du sien se trouva assigné à Albus Severus. Cette nuit-là, il fallut un sortilège d'insonorisation puissant pour bloquer les sanglots de cet idiot. Même ainsi, Scorpius eut du mal à trouver le sommeil.

**2.** _— Ne montre aux autres que ce à quoi tu es bon, dit lentement Père à un Scorpius de dix ans qui lui tendait une aquarelle du Manoir Malefoy. Autrement, tu laisses la porte ouverte aux moqueries. Ne fais rien qui puisse t'attirer la honte ou la dérision. Ce…_

_Il serra les lèvres en regardant l'aquarelle._

— _Ce dessin est très bien, si tu le gardes pour toi, mais ne te vante pas des choses pour lesquelles tu es moins que doué. _

— _Désolé, Père, répondit Scorpius en récupérant le dessin déshonorant et en le déchirant._

_Son père eut l'air triste, l'espace d'un instant._

— _Je n'ai pas dit que tu devais le détruire, Scorpius. Garde-le simplement pour toi. _

_Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, Scorpius ne retrouva jamais vraiment l'envie de peindre à nouveau, et quand il retrouva un autre de ses dessins, quelques mois plus tard, il rit en se rappelant avoir cru posséder un quelconque talent en la matière, et brûla son œuvre sans un regret. _

Albus Severus était plus qu'irrécupérable en matière de Quidditch, pensa Scorpius avec dédain, tandis qu'il observait son camarade de Maison essayer de voler en ligne droite. C'était même plutôt pathétique qu'il ait osé se présenter aux essais. Comment pouviez-vous être assez stupide pour vous donner ainsi en spectacle alors que vous étiez aussi mauvais, quand c'était seulement votre première semaine d'école ?

Scorpius observa les visages de marbre des garçons plus âgés qui l'entouraient, et sentit la tension hystérique qui nouait ses muscles diminuer légèrement. Il s'était attendu – ils s'y étaient tous attendus, à les voir – à ce que la progéniture de Potter soit plus que douée sur un balai. Son frère, James, était l'attrapeur des Gryffondor. Il n'y avait pas de raisons pour qu'Albus soit différent.

Il semblait désormais que lui, Scorpius, avait de bonnes chances de devenir Attrapeur. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement voler. Il avait toujours un peu peur de tomber et de se faire mal. Il était, cependant, assez doué, et cela combiné avec le balai le plus cher du marché et des cours d'été donnés par nul autre que le champion de Quidditch Viktor Krum, faisait qu'il n'y avait pas de raisons pour lesquelles il ne puisse entrer dans l'équipe et rendre son père fier de lui.

Potter était vraiment pathétique, se dit-il tandis qu'Albus oscillait sur son balai, le visage rougi par l'effort et le rire. Il essaya d'esquiver un Cognard et se retrouva quasi pendu à son balai par une seule main. Il fallut que deux autres Serpentard à l'air sinistre l'aident ; ils préféraient garder les membres de leur Maison en vie, quel que soit leur degré d'idiotie et d'inutilité.

— Oh, dit Albus quand il eut finalement atterri et remercié ses sauveurs avec enthousiasme. C'était marrant. Je suis sûr que je peux faire mieux si vous me donnez une autre chance.

Il n'avait pas du tout l'air embarrassé par sa performance et ne semblait même pas remarquer les regards dédaigneux des autres Serpentard.

Scorpius l'aurait fusillé du regard s'il avait été capable de se concentrer sur autre chose que le fait que c'était maintenant son tour. Il aurait aimé que voler soit aussi amusant qu'Albus semblait le trouver.

Il décolla et, après un vol techniquement parfait, fut nommé Attrapeur. Quand il atterrit et qu'un bon nombre de Serpentard vint le congratuler, il se dit qu'il devrait se sentir fier, aussi il fit de son mieux. Mais en jetant un regard à Albus, qui l'observait avec une expression songeuse, il pensa – très étrangement – à son aquarelle d'il y avait si longtemps. Il repoussa le souvenir avec une grimace. Il marquait déjà la Maison Serpentard de son empreinte. Il faisait honneur au nom de Malefoy. Il jouait son rôle. L'amusement n'y avait pas sa place.

Quand il tomba sur une partie de Quidditch impromptue entre un groupe mélangé de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle de seconde année, qui encourageaient Albus tandis que James volait en cercles autour de lui – les deux garçons tombaient à moitié de leurs balais tellement ils riaient – Scorpius essaya de ne pas se sentir déçu de ne pas avoir été invité à jouer. Il n'en avait pas envie, de toute façon.

**3.** — _Fais-toi de bons amis à Poudlard, mais n'oublie jamais que le sang est plus épais que l'eau, la famille passe avant tout, lui dit son père pendant les grandes vacances. _

_Il fit une pause, et son visage se tordit en une grimace._

— _Même si ça fait mal._

_Scorpius soupçonnait son père d'être légèrement ivre, mais il lui sembla plus sage de ne pas mentionner ce fait. Il commençait à se dire que son père n'était pas aussi vénérable qu'il le semblait. _

— _Ma loyauté vous est pour toujours acquise, dit Scorpius._

_Il se sentit troublé quand son père grimaça. Plus tard, il demanda à sa mère ce que Père avait voulu dire. _

— _Il a perdu un ami cher pendant la guerre, répondit lentement sa mère. Mais un ennemi cher l'a sauvé, lui et ses parents, de bien pire. _

_Elle refusa d'en dire davantage, et quand il l'interrogea, son père devint froid et refusa de lui adresser la parole pendant une semaine. Il était certaines choses, apprit Scorpius, qu'il valait mieux laisser venir d'elles-mêmes. _

Au début de la Seconde Année, Scorpius fut satisfait de constater que ses efforts avaient payé. Il était, tout bien considéré, le garçon le plus populaire et respecté de son année à Serpentard. Il pouvait se permettre de choisir les élèves qu'il voulait admettre dans son cercle, à une seule exception : Potter. Non qu'il veuille de Potter comme ami. Loin de là. Dormir dans le lit à côté du sien l'année précédente faisait bien assez de temps comme ça passé en sa compagnie, merci bien. Toutes ces larmes et ces cauchemars bruyants. Beurk. Il était si… si… _transparent_ concernant ses émotions. S'il était malheureux, tout le monde le savait. Ce qui n'était pas du tout la façon de faire à Serpentard.

Bien sûr, Albus était rarement dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Il ne revenait au dortoir qu'une minute avant le couvre-feu, sautait tout habillé dans son lit et tirait les rideaux. Scorpius espérait qu'il se mettait en pyjama une fois caché par les rideaux, mais on ne pouvait pas en être sûr. Certains de ses camarades de classe faisaient preuve d'une hygiène personnelle douteuse, si on en jugeait par l'odeur, donc on ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir.

Apparemment, Albus (qui était universellement connu chez les Gryffondor en tant que « Al », un nom Moldu s'il en était, selon Scorpius) avait le mot de passe de la salle commune des Gryffondor et passait la majorité de son temps libre là-bas. C'était, pensait Scorpius avec ressentiment, une insulte aux nobles traditions de la Maison Serpentard. Non, il ne voulait certainement pas que Potter soit son ami, mais cela l'irritait de savoir que s'il lui offrait son amitié, Albus et ses cheveux en bataille lui riraient probablement au visage.

A la place, Scorpius devait se contenter des rejetons de l'élite Pur Sang. Ce qui, après tout, n'était pas une telle corvée, supposait-il. Comme meilleurs amis, il avait choisi Gregorius Goyle, le fils d'un vieil ami de la famille, et Pallas Zabini. Greg combinait une masse impressionnante à un talent certain pour terrifier les Poufsouffles, tandis que Pallas était amusant et intelligent, mais prêt à faire ce que Scorpius lui demandait.

Il passait aussi beaucoup de temps avec Circe Bullstrode et la sœur de Zabini, Primrose. Circe n'était pas exactement une beauté, avec ses paupières lourdes et son acné, mais elle avait un don pour les bons mots qui le faisait souvent s'étouffer de rire. Et Primrose ? Et bien elle était à la fois belle et charmante, et bien que Scorpius ne soit pas terriblement affecté par ses attraits physiques, il était amusé par l'intérêt que lui portaient les garçons de toutes les maisons. Le fait que ce soit sur lui qu'elle-même ait jeté son dévolu flattait son ego et renforçait sa position de « chef » officieux des Serpentard de seconde année.

Malheureusement, malgré son mépris pour la Maison en elle-même, « Al » ne rencontrait pas de difficultés à être ami avec tout le monde à Serpentard, en dehors de Scorpius.

Le soir de leur retour à l'école, Scorpius ne traversa la Grande Salle à l'heure du dîner que pour être accueilli par une vision des plus déplaisantes. La table des Gryffondor débordait : y étaient assis non seulement des Gryffondor mais aussi des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles, si serrés que certains semblaient presque violets du manque d'oxygène. Le centre de l'attention était, bien sûr, Al et ses cheveux en bataille, qui souriait largement et jetait au hasard des miettes de pain sur ses camarades.

Scorpius s'assit à la table des Serpentard avec une mine renfrognée. C'était vraiment trop, pensa-t-il avec ressentiment. Les Maisons étaient séparées car elles étaient censées l'être. C'était la tradition. C'était une bonne chose. A quoi jouait Potter, bon sang, à essayer de toutes les unir ? Il était un traître à Salazar, et à quiconque portait le vert de Serpentard.

Circe entra dans la Salle d'un pas léger. Elle repoussa une mèche rebelle d'un air irrité, légèrement rougissante. Scorpius la salua de la main, lui faisant signe pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle commença à avancer vers lui, mais Al la vit à son tour. Il sourit largement, poussa théâtralement l'élève assis à côté de lui – qui rit et le poussa à son tour – et fit signe à Circe de venir s'asseoir entre eux.

Scorpius eut un sourire supérieur. Potter apprendrait vite que les vrais Serpentard étaient immunisés contre son charme désinvolte et imbécile.

Circe s'assit à côté de Al.

Et quand Scorpius – tremblant de rage – essaya d'expliquer à Greg, en détails, avec des grands gestes des mains, _pourquoi_ Al Potter était une véritable calamité, Greg haussa les épaules et murmura quelque chose qui aurait pu être « Je crois que tu es un peu obsédé, vieux ».

Scorpius décida qu'il n'avait rien entendu. Il savait où devait aller sa loyauté, même si des débiles comme Greg Goyle étaient prêt à trahir tout ce que leurs familles défendaient. La tradition passait avant tout. La tradition était tout.

**4.**_ — N'oublie jamais, dit son père sévèrement en signant l'autorisation de sortie pour son premier weekend à Pré-au-Lard, que ton comportement rejaillit sur l'image de la famille. _

_C'était juste avant le début de sa troisième année à Poudlard. _

— _D'autres peuvent se satisfaire de laisser leurs descendants faire n'importe quoi, mais nous, les Malefoy, nous avons des valeurs. Tu peux dépenser ton argent comme tu le veux, mais que je n'entende pas dire que tu as abusé de notre confiance en toi. _

_Scorpius rougit, mécontent, et prit une expression ombrageuse. _

— _Ce n'était pas de ma faute si Al Potter s'est battu avec moi, quand on a été chercher ma nouvelle robe, grommela-t-il. C'est lui qui a commencé. _

_Son père le fixa d'un regard froid. _

— _Potter ou pas, mon fils ne s'humiliera pas en public, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? _

— _Oui, Père, répondit Scorpius._

_Il lui fallut se mordre la langue jusqu'à sentir le goût du sang pour s'empêcher de protester. Père était un hypocrite. Et Scorpius ne savait pas quoi faire de ça. _

— On n'a qu'à aller aux Trois Balais, dit Scorpius avec détachement à Primrose et Circe, qui marchaient bras dessus bras dessous à côté de lui.

Greg et Pallas traînaient derrière et ricanaient à cause d'une quelconque blague. Primrose fronça le nez, et lâchant le bras de Circe, glissa sa main dans le creux que formait le bras droit de Scorpius, laissant cogner sa hanche contre lui.

— Il le faut vraiment ? Ces horribles Potter seront à coup sûr là-bas, et ça déborde probablement de Poufsouffle. Tu peux m'emmener prendre un thé chez Madame Piedodu, si tu veux.

Elle le dit dans un semi-murmure, ses doigts se resserrant autour de son bras en une prise possessive.

— J'en ai entendu dire beaucoup de bien.

Scorpius essaya de ne pas se sentir rebuté par elle. La façon dont elle se comportait avec lui était _flatteuse_, pas déplaisante, se répéta-t-il. Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de ne pas tressaillir à chaque fois qu'elle le touchait et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Son sang était parfaitement pur, son histoire familiale convenait parfaitement pour quelqu'un comme lui. C'était probablement parce qu'elle manquait tellement de subtilité, se dit-il. Sa façon de faire manquait totalement de classe.

— On n'a qu'à y passer et voir comment c'est, répondit Scorpius, en essayant de ne pas être cassant. On a tout notre temps, Primsie.

Comme il l'espérait, l'usage de l'atroce surnom qu'elle adorait l'apaisa, et elle sourit, jouant avec ses cheveux et se blottissant davantage contre lui.

Circe roula des yeux et mima une violente nausée. Scorpius essaya de ne pas rire, et se détacha de Primrose aussi subtilement que possible, avant de pénétrer dans le pub le premier.

C'était bondé d'étudiants de Poudlard. James Potter était assis à l'une des grandes tables, un verre de Bièraubeurre à la main, hurlant joyeusement des chiffres tandis que deux Poufsouffles de troisième année essayaient de vider leurs verres d'un seul coup.

Scorpius plissa le nez et balaya les environs du regard. Il ne vit Al nulle part. Il ne parvenait pas à décider si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Il n'avait pas espéré que Al serait là. Pas vraiment. Mais garder un œil sur vos rivaux était toujours une bonne chose, au cas où ils fassent quelque chose d'inattendu. Surtout que, s'agissant d'Al, il y avait toujours une chance que ce soit quelque chose d'idiot. Scorpius avait grandement développé ses talents en matière de moquerie, mais il n'avait rien contre l'idée de les perfectionner davantage.

— Bon, va chercher à boire, alors, dit Scorpius à Greg.

Il venait de réaliser avec irritation qu'il avait été en train de fixer James, qui grimaçait maintenant atrocement dans sa direction.

— Je nous trouve une table pendant ce temps.

Il n'y a en avait pas de libre, mais après quelques minutes à leur jeter des regards mauvais, un groupe de Serdaigles impressionnables se sentit assez mal à l'aise pour partir.

Et puis Al revint à l'intérieur. Ou plutôt tituba à l'intérieur. Parce que, comme Scorpius s'en aperçut avec un mélange de jubilation et d'horreur, quelqu'un l'avait clairement fait boire. James riait et lui faisait signe, et il ne fallait pas être grand clerc pour comprendre qui était le responsable.

Al manqua tomber en essayant de s'asseoir mais réussit à s'écrouler sur un banc plutôt que sur le sol. Il riait de bon cœur, pour rien, et souriait à la fille de Gryffondor assise à côté de lui, les yeux dans le vague.

Elle tendit la main, et – au milieu d'un concert d'applaudissements – attira Al vers elle. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent en un baiser maladroit. Al recula, clairement surpris, puis il haussa les épaules, rit, et se pencha en avant pour recommencer.

Scorpius n'avait pas l'intention de regarder, mais il ne pouvait arracher ses yeux à ce spectacle perturbant. Est-ce qu'il était témoin du premier baiser d'Al ? Scorpius n'avait encore jamais embrassé personne. Pas qu'il n'en ait jamais eu l'occasion, évidemment. Il n'avait simplement pas envie d'embrasser _n'importe quelle_ petite dinde ivre. Il avait des valeurs, à la différence d'Al.

Embrasser avait l'air… Scorpius se sentit rougir, et avala rapidement une gorgée de sa boisson fraîche. Ça avait l'air sympa. A coup sûr les deux semblaient passer un bon moment. Les yeux d'Al étaient hermétiquement clos, ses genoux pressés fort contre ceux de la fille, sa main enfouie dans ses cheveux. Comme ils se détendaient, leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent légèrement, et Scorpius put voir leurs langues se toucher.

A son grand dégoût, il réalisa qu'il pouvait sentir son sexe, prisonnier du pantalon sous sa robe, devenir dur contre sa cuisse. Merci Merlin pour les robes larges, pensa-t-il avec un mépris absolu pour lui-même. Franchement, la simple idée d'être excité par votre ennemi qui embrassait une fille qui n'était même pas une Serpentard... Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout, et puis il y eut _ça_.

Scorpius détourna les yeux d'Al et croisa le regard de James. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, jeta un regard à Al, avant de revenir à Scorpius, et… _sourit_. Comme s'il pouvait lire la moindre de ses pensées.

L'expression de James, quand tous les verres du pub s'envolèrent soudainement et se déversèrent sur lui avant de l'attaquer, le suivant dans sa fuite, tandis qu'il hurlait en courant dans la rue, valait bien les retenues qui s'ensuivirent, et l'engueulade corsée de son père. Oui, ça le valait vraiment. Et que la fierté Serpentard aille se faire voir.

Il s'en fichait presque que Al s'en tire sans rien. Il avait été ivre en public et n'avait même pas récolté une retenue ou un sermon dérisoire, pour ce que Scorpius en savait.

Il s'en fichait. Presque.

* * *

FIC : Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires

http:// forum. fanfiction .net/ forum/APAGCPMDEO/56737/

(Sans les espaces)


	2. Chapter 2

**5.** — _Père, dit lentement Scorpius. _

_Il attendit que celui-ci relève la tête de ses papiers._

— _Oui ? _

_Scorpius se demandait souvent ce que faisait exactement son père, et pourquoi il passait des heures à son bureau, alors qu'il n'avait pas de travail et que c'était Mère qui régissait la maison, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment trouvé le courage de demander. Maintenant ne semblait pas être le moment idéal non plus._

— _J'ai besoin de vos conseils._

— _Je t'écoute._

— _Que dois-je faire pour… régler un problème avec un camarade de classe ? demanda Scorpius._

_Il n'était pas très désireux d'admettre une faiblesse, mais il avait désespérément besoin du conseil de son père. Sa réputation de chef de Serpentard pour leur année tenait à un fil. Une erreur de plus… Il essaya de ne pas grimacer. Ce stupide, ridicule Al Potter s'acharnait simplement sur lui. Il ne pouvait conserver son calme quand l'autre était dans les parages. Il ne comptait pas, toutefois, admettre devant son père qu'il s'en sortait aussi mal avec cette nouvelle génération de Potter que lui ne l'avait fait avec la première. _

_Son père le fixa, et ses lèvres se soulevèrent en quelque chose qui n'était pas tout à fait un sourire._

— _D'après ma propre expérience, le sarcasme et les insultes ont toujours été suffisants pour pousser Potter à des extrémités violentes, dit-il, et il eut un rire sans humour. Je doute que ses fils soient différents. _

_Il revint à ses papiers, agrippant son stylo d'une manière qui laissait clairement entendre que la conversation était terminée. _

_Scorpius sortit, se sentant déterminé. Les insultes sarcastiques, il pouvait faire – et même plus. Cette année, Potter allait _payer_ pour ce qu'il faisait ressentir à Scorpius. Sa quatrième année à Poudlard serait la meilleure qu'il ait jamais eue. _

Toute la Grande Salle explosa de rire quand Al y pénétra. Il avait l'air troublé, sa bouche tressaillant comme s'il mourait d'envie de rire lui aussi, mais qu'il n'était pas certain de savoir si c'était une bonne idée ou non.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il en se serrant aux côtés de sa sœur à la table des Gryffondor, avec un grand sourire. Il m'a poussé une deuxième tête ou quoi ?

Lily sourit à son tour et donna un coup de coude à Rose.

— Tu ne t'es pas vu dans un miroir ce matin, si ?

Al secoua la tête et prit le miroir que Rose avait péché dans une poche de sa robe.

— Mes cheveux sont verts, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il jeta un regard à la table des Serpentard, et Scorpius essaya de ne pas réagir, mais il ne pouvait tout à fait empêcher l'autosatisfaction de s'étaler sur son visage. Potter avait l'air absolument ridicule. Ses cheveux étaient verts, ses yeux étaient verts, sa robe était bordée de vert. Comme s'il s'était roulé dans l'herbe ou quelque chose d'aussi débile que ça.

Il découvrirait aussi, en ouvrant son sac d'école, que ses plumes n'écrivaient qu'à l'encre verte. Scorpius était plutôt fier de celle-ci.

Al croisa son regard et le rictus satisfait de Scorpius se figea sur ses lèvres. Al n'avait pas l'air en colère. Juste… perplexe. Ses yeux étaient cernés de sombre et sa peau était pâle. A l'évidence, il n'avait pas bien dormi la nuit précédente. Scorpius se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas remarquer qu'on était en train de l'enchanter.

— Je te trouve adorable, comme ça, dit Lily.

Elle passa la main dans les cheveux de son frère et lui sourit. Il y eut un chœur d'approbations de la part des filles à cette table, et la plupart des garçons roulèrent des yeux avec amusement. Et ce fut tout.

Dans l'ensemble, pensa Scorpius avec une certaine irritation, son mauvais tour n'avait pas marché aussi bien qu'il l'avait espéré. Il lui faudrait simplement faire mieux la prochaine fois, voilà tout.

~#~~#~~#~

Le jour suivant, Scorpius décida que Al – toujours teint en vert – possédait trop de choses. Il en prit donc certaines. Bon, toutes en fait, et il les éparpilla généreusement dans tout le château.

Quand Al revint de sa visite du soir à la tour Gryffondor, il stoppa net, regarda d'abord son lit, puis Scorpius.

Celui-ci se demanda s'il n'avait pas poussé le bouchon un peu loin en volant les draps, les couvertures et les rideaux, tandis qu'il luttait pour rendre à Al le regard le plus neutre qu'il puisse.

Al serra les lèvres si fort qu'elles devinrent blanches, et il sortit du dortoir. Il ne dit rien, mais il serra les poings dans ses poches et son dos, trouvait Scorpius, était très expressif.

Il fallut à Scorpius un certain temps pour s'endormir, cette nuit-là.

~#~~#~~#~

Le lendemain, les Gryffondor, les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle jouèrent à « la chasse aux affaires d'Al » et Al souriait comme un débile, et offrait des récompenses à tous ceux qui lui ramenaient quelque chose.

Il portait une robe de Serdaigle, une cravate de Poufsouffle et une écharpe Gryffondor. Et ça rendait Scorpius dingue.

Il essaya de ne pas grincer des dents, ce soir-là, quand Al revint dans le dortoir sans lui adresser un regard, ayant apparemment récupéré toutes ses affaires, et son lit refait à neuf par les Elfes de Maison.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'avait pas retrouvé l'album photos. Celui-ci était en sécurité dans la malle de Scorpius, fermée à clé. Al ne gagnerait pas cette manche _si_ facilement que cela, si Scorpius avait son mot à dire.

Néanmoins, il avait la sensation désagréable qu'il était en train de se ridiculiser.

~#~~#~~#~

— Où est mon album photos, Scorpius ?

Il releva la tête du petit pain dont il s'amusait à faire des miettes et essaya de ne rien faire qui le trahirait. Al avait toujours quelques mèches vertes, mais son expression était sérieuse.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je l'ai pris ? demanda-t-il, essayant de sonner sarcastique et coupant. Tu perds tout le temps tes affaires. Tu es une honte pour le monde sorcier.

Il grimaça. Il aurait probablement pu faire mieux, niveau sarcasme.

Al fronça les sourcils et sembla… _nerveux_, remarqua Scorpius avec surprise. Al humidifia ses lèvres de sa langue, et Scorpius ne parvenait pas à regarder ailleurs.

— J'ai donné quelque chose à tous ceux qui m'ont aidé à retrouver mes affaires, dit Al lentement.

Est-ce qu'il était en train de _rougir_, ses joues se colorant légèrement ?

— Si tu me le rends, je te donnerai aussi quelque chose à la place, poursuivit Al.

— En supposant que je l'ai… Qu'est-ce que tu me donnerais ?

— En supposant ? Il n'y a pas à supposer espèce d'enfoiré visqueux ! interrompit James Potter.

Il passa un bras autour des épaules d'Al, qui le repoussa.

— Quoi ? c'est vrai ! protesta-t-il. Il t'a piqué tes affaires sans raison, simplement parce que c'est un bâtard.

— Un Sang Pur, en fait, rétorqua Scorpius, pas comme certains.

— Tu me cherches, hein ? dit James en élevant la voix.

Le brouhaha habituel de la Grande Salle s'était évanoui, et les visages commençaient à se tourner dans leur direction.

— Ca ressemble bien à un Potter de faire une scène, sourit Scorpius avec mépris. Vous avez ça dans le sang.

Al tressaillit, et Scorpius sentit ses entrailles faire un looping, comme s'il était brusquement tombé de son balai.

— Tu veux bien me le rendre ?

C'était à peine un chuchotement.

— Je vais le _forcer_ à le rendre, cet espèce de sale…

— Ecoute, fous-nous la paix, tu veux, James ? interrompit Al. C'est mon problème. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'aider. Scorpius ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu me donneras si je te le rends ? répondit-il.

Il aurait pu se mettre des baffes. Il venait d'admettre qu'il avait ce stupide album photos.

Pour une raison inconnue, Al eut l'air soudain encore plus nerveux, avant de se mettre à sourire soudainement.

— Bon, j'ai embrassé les filles. Si tu ne me rends pas cet album immédiatement, je t'embrasserai aussi. Vois ça comme une anti-récompense : tu ne recevras pas quelque chose que tu ne veux pas.

Il fit quelques pas vers Scorpius, avec une grimace victorieuse.

— Je compte jusqu'à trois.

Scorpius sentit son cœur accélérer. _Tout le monde regardait_.

— Dégage, Potter, dit-il, en tentant de prendre un air désinvolte. Emmène tes microbes ailleurs et fiche-moi la paix. Comme si cet argument _pathétique_ allait me convaincre. Il va te falloir faire beaucoup mieux.

Al rit, mais sans méchanceté. Il haussa les épaules.

— Très bien. Tu l'auras voulu.

Il fit un pas en avant et se pencha vers lui. Scorpius avait l'impression d'être figé sur place, comme dans un horrible cauchemar où il aurait été Pétrifié. Il essaya de jouer le mépris et de dire à Potter d'aller se faire foutre, oh _Merlin_, il essaya, mais son système nerveux tout entier semblait avoir sauté et refusait de faire appliquer les ordres que son cerveau lançait à son corps.

Le contact des lèvres d'Al – chaudes et fermes contre les siennes – était si délicieux, si perturbant, si merveilleux que Scorpius répondit presqu'au baiser, avant de tressaillir. Al se retira aussitôt.

C'était certainement, pensa Scorpius avec une pointe d'hystérie, un premier baiser bizarre, quelle que soit votre manière d'en juger. Il avait dû crisper ses mains sous la table, pour les empêcher de trembler.

— Je veux toujours récupérer mon album, dit Al, et puis il rit.

Du moins, Scorpius _pensait_ que c'était Al qui avait ri. Ça aurait aussi bien pu être James, ou n'importe lequel des Gryffondor, en fait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il venait d'être humilié en public, par le garçon qui le troublait le plus au monde, le garçon qu'il haïssait et admirait et méprisait et carrément _adorait_ - de cette façon complexe, contradictoire et sans aucun doute hautement tordue – ce garçon qui était de la même Maison que lui et qui donc aurait dû être de son côté, et maintenant les gens _se moquaient de lui_.

Il avait jeté des maléfices à Al, James, et un certain nombre des idiots qui riaient avant que les professeurs ne parviennent à le maîtriser et ne l'entraînent dehors pour qu'il se calme.

Tel père, tel fils, se consola-t-il quand il fut seul. Des larmes haineuses roulaient sur ses joues, et il ne savait même pas s'il parlait de lui ou d'Al.

**6.**— _Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne montres pas Marque, Père. _

_Il essayait de provoquer son père pour qu'il montre de la colère – une quelconque émotion – après que Mère les ait abandonnés tous les deux pour un joueur de Quidditch international. _

— _Les gens feraient sans doute preuve d'un peu plus de respect envers vous. _

_La violence du coup, quand le poing de son père entra en contact avec son nez, fut une surprise. _

— _Je ne jetterai pas de maléfice à mon propre fils, dit-il d'une voix basse et venimeuse. Mais si tu ne surveilles pas tes paroles, je t'administrerai une correction que tu n'oublieras pas. _

_Apparemment, réfléchit Scorpius, les apparences étaient tout ce qui restait, quand on n'avait plus rien. _

Scorpius commença sa cinquième année avec un mélange de désespoir et de détermination sinistre. Il était résolu à éviter les incidents embarrassants reliés à Potter, quelles que soient les provocations. Les journaux de cet été avaient étaient emplis de petites piques et de déclarations à demi-mot concernant l'inimitié renouvelée entre la dernière génération de Potter et de Malefoy. C'était incroyablement humiliant.

La lettre qui l'informait qu'il était nommé préfet avait été à la fois une surprise et un grand soulagement. Connaissant Père, il n'aurait pas eu fini d'en entendre parler, s'il n'avait pas réussi à obtenir cette position. En plus, puisqu'il était préfet, la tradition stipulait que l'autre préfet de Serpentard serait une fille et pas, par exemple, une certain catastrophe ambulante mal coiffée.

Alors, l'annonce que Al Potter serait l'autre préfet de cinquième année à Serpentard ? Pas une _si_ bonne surprise que ça.

Toutefois, Scorpius serra les dents et tendit la main à Al pour qu'il la serre, vaguement impressionné quand l'autre la saisit et lui adressa un petit sourire dépourvu de malice. Peut-être que ce ne serait pas si terrible que ça, après tout.

~#~~#~~#~

Scorpius était à la bibliothèque, dissimulé derrière une pile de livres, faisant de son mieux pour mettre la main sur un manuel qui n'était pas au programme (c'était l'année des BUSEs, après tout, et toute aide était la bienvenue), quand il entendit des voix.

Il s'interrompit, peu désireux de laisser passer cette opportunité d'user de ses nouveaux pouvoirs de préfet. Parler était interdit à la bibliothèque, et Scorpius avança en silence vers la source des chuchotements, prêt à retirer des points.

Et puis il entendit son nom, et se figea.

— Vous avez entendu, pour la mère de Scorpius ? demanda un garçon avec une méchanceté amusée.

— Assez dur de pas entendre, renifla un autre.

Scorpius reconnut instantanément la voix, et ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa baguette. C'était cet enfoiré de James Potter.

— Vu comme ça a fait la une de la Gazette tous les jours depuis deux semaines…

Il y eut une pause.

— Elle a une sacrée paire de nichons, cela dit, continua James, et les autres rirent de bon cœur.

Scorpius se sentit rougir de colère et de honte. L'éclat de son nom n'était-il déjà pas suffisamment terni, sans que sa propre mère ne dévaste son existence ?

— Je me sens triste pour Scorpius, dit doucement quelqu'un.

Scorpius se mordit la lèvre si fort qu'il pouvait sentir le goût du sang, âcre et métallique, dans sa bouche. C'était la voix d'_Al_. Que Al soit triste pour lui était horrible au-delà de toute mesure.

— Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite, répliqua James. Cet abruti prétentieux et bêcheur. Il est pire que son père, et c'est pas peu dire. Imagine être le fils d'un traître pareil, si pathétique.

Scorpius jaillit de derrière la pile de livres qui le cachait à la vue, et brandit une baguette menaçante vers James.

— RETIRE CA ! hurla-t-il.

Sa gorge lui faisait mal et son estomac bouillonnait. Il _aimait_ son père, quand bien même il se comportait comme un sale con la moitié du temps. Il le respectait, même, putain, et personne ne pouvait l'insulter ainsi et s'en tirer comme ça. James Potter n'avait _pas_ idée de ce par quoi était passé son père. Pas la moindre idée.

— Tel père, tel fils, je vois, cingla James. Lâche.

Scorpius prit une inspiration très profonde et abaissa sa baguette.

— Tu n'as pas idée de ce dont tu parles, parvint-il à dire, essayant de faire baisser sa colère et de rendre son père fier de lui pour une fois. Tu ne sais rien de ce qui c'est passé. Est-ce que ton père t'as déjà parlé de la fois où il a presque tué le mien, exprès ?

Le visage de James se tordit de rage.

— Tu n'es qu'un putain de menteur.

— Et toi un pauvre con.

James leva sa baguette en un éclair, et Scorpius bascula en arrière comme le sort le frappait en pleine poitrine.

Il se demanda plus tard, tandis qu'il se remettait sous les bons soins de Madame Pomfresh, s'il avait rêvé l'image d'Al essayant de retenir James au moment où il lançait le maléfice ; ce visage inquiet, terrifié, qui le scrutait tandis qu'il basculait dans l'inconscience.

Al ne lui rendit pas visite à l'infirmerie, et il en conclut que cela avait été une hallucination causée par le stress. Il ne _souhaitait_ pas que ce soir réel, de toute façon. Absolument et définitivement pas.

**7.**— _Tu me rappelles tellement grand-père, dit Scorpius un après-midi. _

_Il venait d'observer son père réduire une employée du Ministère à une pauvre petite chose tremblante et obtenir exactement ce qu'il souhaitait. _

_Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son père se fige et pâlisse à ces mots. Sa plume échappa à ses doigts tremblants, tombant au sol sans un bruit. Il finit par dissimuler sa main hors de vue. _

_Il sembla à Scorpius qu'il comprenait finalement comment le sang pouvait être plus épais que l'eau et, dans le même temps, comment parfois votre propre famille pouvait être pire que tout le reste._

Une étrange euphorie régnait parmi les élèves de sixième année, depuis la rentrée. Les examens étaient passés, et les ASPICs étaient dans bien trop longtemps pour être préoccupants.

Cela n'excusait toutefois pas cette étrange et improbable combinaison du jeu de la bouteille et d'action/vérité, pensait sombrement Scorpius en sirotant le verre de Whisky Pur Feu rempli à ras-bord par un Gryffondor dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. Et lui-même n'avait certainement aucune excuse pour s'être laissé embrigader alors que – franchement – il aurait préféré jeter un sortilège de Vide-Entrailles à la moitié de ceux qui se trouvaient là que _s'amuser_ avec eux. Pas que ceci soit amusant. Loin, très loin de là. S'il devait retenir quelque chose de cette terrible expérience, c'est qu'il ne fallait jamais faire confiance à une Serpentard quand elle vous demandait de sa voix douce de venir vous amuser avec elle. Circé était vraiment une _teigne_.

Scorpius serait bien parti, mais un petit malin avait décidé de placer un sort sur le périmètre où on jouait. Une fois que vous étiez là, soit vous jouiez, soit vous vous retrouviez avec des pustules assez atroces. Scorpius songea que, l'un dans l'autre, il préférait peut-être les pustules. Cela dit, action/vérité pouvait valoir le coup d'œil, ne serait-ce que pour l'honnêteté troublante dont certains élèves faisaient parfois preuve.

La bouteille tourna et, comme elle ralentissait, Scorpius vit avec une horrible impression d'inévitabilité, Al assis en face de lui.

Le destin le haïssait vraiment. Vraiment.

— Alors, Al, tu as le choix entre rouler un patin à Scorpius ou nous offrir une vérité bien croustillante, proclama Griselda, une Gryffondor à forte poitrine, toute en cheveux et en dents.

Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et rit devant la grimace de Al. Il lui sourit à son tour.

— C'est quoi la question ? demanda-t-il sans regarder Scorpius.

Celui-ci se demanda s'il le faisait exprès. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Al depuis le début du semestre. En fait, c'était pratiquement la première fois qu'il le voyait depuis l'Affaire de la Bibliothèque, l'année précédente. Al s'était révélé particulièrement doué dans l'art de l'éviter, en dépit des difficultés évidentes posées par le fait qu'ils dormaient dans des lits voisins. C'était tellement insultant que c'en était presque impressionnant.

— On voudrait savoir, dit Griselda, avec un large sourire, qui est-ce qui te plaît le plus ici.

Al devint rose et plusieurs des filles se mirent à glousser.

— Je préférerais ne pas le dire, répondit-il après une courte pause.

Il regardait ses pieds.

— Je ne crois pas que lui m'apprécie.

Il y eut un silence choqué pendant quelques secondes, le temps que tout le monde enregistre bien la portée de ces paroles, et puis le jeu prit fin au milieu de tellement d'étreintes et de protestations de sympathie que Scorpius en avait envie de vomir.

Son cœur battait si fort qu'il se demandait vaguement s'il était possible d'en mourir. Etait-il possible que Al… Il ne voulait sûrement pas dire… Et évidemment, Scorpius ne pouvait pas vouloir… C'était ridicule. Non ? Ses épaules étaient tellement tendues que sa nuque lui faisait mal. Il avait soudain du mal à se rappeler comment respirer. Le rythme naturel semblait impossible à trouver, et il se demanda s'il n'était pas en train d'hyper-ventiler.

Al se leva et partit, suivi par un groupe d'amis. Scorpius resta assis là pour un moment, absolument paralysé par la peur – paradoxalement, il devait serrer les poings pour empêcher ses mains de trembler. Ses paumes étaient moites, et pendant un moment le monde sembla chanceler et se refermer sur lui. Scorpius prit plusieurs grandes inspirations, essayant de se calmer. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient. Et puis, se sentant vaguement nauséeux, il pensa _et puis merde ! _et se leva, courant presque pour rattraper Al.

Il rejoignit le groupe mais son Potter ébouriffé n'était visible nulle part. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il le repère, tout rouge et complètement échevelé dans les bras d'un Poufsouffle de sixième année. Le Poufsouffle l'avait plaqué contre un mur d'une façon indécente pour un lieu publique.

Scorpius se figea et fit demi-tour, marchant vite pour que personne ne puisse voir son expression.

Il ne pensait pas avoir déjà haï quelqu'un aussi fort qu'il haïssait Al Potter en ce moment précis.

* * *

Votre avis compte pour les auteurs !

N'hésitez pas à leur laisser votre opinion !

* * *

Le FIC

Front d'Incitation à la Review

http:// forum. fanfiction. net/ forum/ APAGCPMDEO/ 56737/


	3. Chapter 3

**8.**— _Pourquoi as-tu épousé Mère ? demanda Scorpius. _

_Son père ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Il fit tourner la plume entre ses doigts et se pencha en avant. Ses cheveux vinrent balayer son visage un instant avant qu'il les rejette en arrière avec une mine agacée. Son père était rarement d'humeur à simplement s'asseoir dehors et bavarder avec Scorpius ; il avait toujours une pile de papiers avec lui. Presque comme un objet transitionnel, réalisa Scorpius. _

_Il espérait n'avoir pas été trop loin. Depuis que Mère était partie, son père était d'humeur particulièrement changeante. Il était tantôt froid et rigide, et parfois trop enthousiaste, excessivement amical envers Scorpius, s'intéressant de trop près à sa vie privée et s'irritant ensuite quand Scorpius se montrait évasif. Mais si c'était Scorpius qui posait des questions, il se laissait souvent aller à des explosions de colère qui ne lui ressemblaient pas. _

— _Elle venait d'une bonne famille, dit-il lentement._

_Il posa sa plume et regarda au loin. _

— _Elle était jolie et avait de bonnes manières. Plus jeune que moi et facile à contrôler. _

_Scorpius fronça le nez de dégoût et resta silencieux. _

— _Nos mères avaient arrangé cette union, et nous n'avions pas d'objections, continua son père. _

_Il regarda Scorpius, le visage tendu. _

— _Je pense que ça c'était passé de la même manière pour tes grands-parents. _

_Scorpius essaya de ne pas laisser son visage exprimer son choc. Son père détourna le regard. _

— _Je ne ferai pas la même chose avec toi. Tu devrais être libre de…_

_Il s'interrompit un long moment. _

— _Libre de faire tes propres erreurs, plutôt que subir celles des autres. Certaines traditions ne valent pas la peine d'être conservées. Je te souhaite d'être heureux dans tes choix. _

_Scorpius réalisa à quel point il risquait de décevoir son père et trouva dur de s'empêcher de trembler. _

Au moment même où il vit la licorne, Scorpius sut que cette journée allait clairement être très, très mauvaise, et qu'elle avait le potentiel de foutre le reste de sa septième année en l'air.

— Je vous ai réservé un petit plaisir, roucoula Mme Hart, leur professeur de Potions en frappant dans ses mains. Les licornes sont très difficiles à attraper, et elles possèdent de très nombreuses fabuleuses propriétés. C'est un grand honneur que ce superbe animal ait daigné rester avec nous pour cette leçon. Nous la relâcherons sitôt que nous aurons récolté quelques uns de ses crins, et ensuite, bien sûr, je vous enseignerai les merveilleuses potions que nous pouvons faire avec.

Elle ouvrit la porte de l'étable où se trouvait la licorne, et l'animal d'un blanc immaculé en sortit, agitant sa crinière d'un air supérieur.

Primrose s'avança immédiatement pour la caresser. L'animal accepta le contact quelques secondes avant de reculer. Primrose eut l'air un peu dépitée, mais également assez satisfaite d'elle-même. Elle jeta un regard à Scorpius, qui hocha brièvement la tête. Il avait saisi l'idée. Elle avait dix-sept ans, et n'avait encore jamais été touchée par un homme. Grand bien lui fasse.

Al, qui se tenait apparemment aussi loin que possible du Poufsouffle auquel il avait semblé quasi magiquement attaché l'année précédente, fit un pas hésitant vers la créature. L'animal broncha et recula. Al fronça les sourcils et avança encore. La licorne s'éloigna de lui, se rapprochant ainsi du Poufsouffle qui couvait Al avec des yeux de merlan frit. La licorne poussa une petite plainte et se cabra en reculant, les yeux écarquillés de peur.

Et ensuite - _bien sûr_ constata-t-il avec amertume, parce qu'il ne lui arrivait jamais que des choses _atroces_ - elle trotta vivement jusqu'à Scorpius et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il lui fallut rassembler tout son courage pour se pencher et réconforter l'animal terrifié, qui hennit doucement sous sa caresse et se calma presque immédiatement. Saleté de bestiole stupide, pensa-t-il avec une certaine hargne. Est-ce que les licornes n'étaient pas censées préférer les filles que les garçons ? Est-ce que même les _animaux débiles_ avaient désormais décidé de conspirer contre lui pour le faire passer pour un idiot devant tout le monde ?

— Excellent ! s'exclama le professeur Hart. Mr Potter, Mr Brown, s'il vous plaît, restez aussi éloignés d'elle que vous le pouvez. Seuls les purs sont autorisés à approcher la noble licorne. Mr Malefoy, si vous voulez bien récolter quelques crins de sa crinières ?

Scorpius fit de son mieux pour ne pas mourir de honte. Et c'était vraiment dur. Il pouvait entendre les autres ricaner autour de lui. Il était certain que la plupart d'entre eux étaient juste aussi… aussi _purs_ que lui, sauf que le fait n'avait pas été étalé de façon aussi évidente. Tandis que ce satané Al Potter et son… son… _Poufsouffle_ avaient assez clairement… Bon. Ca se comprenait sans qu'il y ait besoin de l'épeler, non ?

Il arracha une poignée de crins à l'animal. La licorne frémit légèrement mais ne protesta pas, et s'inclina contre lui avec amour.

Quand la leçon fut terminée et que la bête fut libérée, il fallut un sortilège puissant pour l'empêcher de suivre Scorpius à son cours suivant. Se retenir de balancer un coup de pied à cette saloperie de bestiole lui demanda un effort considérable.

Sa vie était un enfer, pensa Scorpius avec une irritation sans borne, tandis qu'un troupeau de filles l'entourait, toutes en sourires et en commentaires pas-si-subtiles que ça sur comment elles trouvaient _adorable_ un garçon qui attendait. Et il n'y avait rien, absolument rien, qui puisse la faire empirer.

**9** _Une nuit où il était incapable de dormir, Scorpius remarqua que la lumière était toujours allumée dans le bureau de son père, aussi, il descendit à pas feutrés et poussa la porte. Sa question mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit son père recroquevillé sur le canapé, secoué par les sanglots, son visage trempé et ses cheveux emmêlés. _

_Son père se raidit instantanément. La colère, la gêne, et une extrême lassitude assombrirent son visage._

— _Je ne t'ai jamais appris à frapper ? demanda-t-il. _

_Sa voix était calme et contrôlée, mais l'effet produit était quelque peu gâché par ses yeux rougis et la façon dont ses poings étaient convulsivement serrés. _

_Scorpius hésita. Il savait par instinct que ce qu'il était censé faire – pour agir virilement, en accord avec les préceptes de la famille – c'était partir et faire comme s'il n'avait jamais vu son père autrement que fort et en totale maîtrise de lui-même. _

_Il ne pouvait pas le faire. _

_Il traversa la pièce, s'assit à côté de son père et l'entoura maladroitement de ses bras. Durant un moment, son père se contenta de rester assis comme ça, sans bouger ni répondre. Et puis, comme si un barrage avait lâché, il se mit à pleurer ouvertement, fort, son corps tout entier tremblant de tristesse, ses larmes trempant la joue de Scorpius tandis qu'il s'appuyait contre lui et prenait le réconfort qui lui était offert. _

_Le lendemain matin, son père était calme et détaché, à nouveau maître de lui-même. Mais à la fin du déjeuner, il regarda Scorpius, son visage à la fois tendu et vulnérable et il dit « merci », avant de changer de sujet avec aisance. _

_Et Scorpius sut que peu importait ce qu'il ferait de sa vie, peu importait à quel point il se plantait et peu importait si ses choix se révélaient d'immenses déceptions, il aimerait toujours son Père, et que cet amour profond et loyal lui serait toujours retourné._

_Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne se sentirait plus jamais un enfant. _

Durant les vacances de Noël, Scorpius avait décidé – avec une certaine véhémence – qu'il se fichait de la stupide Affaire de la Licorne. Son anniversaire arriva et avec lui arriva également un horrible sens des responsabilités. Il était désormais officiellement un adulte, et son père l'avait initié à un grand nombre de combines et de manœuvres qui expliquaient enfin _pourquoi _ il était toujours occupé alors qu'officiellement il ne travaillait pas. Et puis il y avait ces idioties d'ASPICs dont il fallait également s'inquiéter. Au milieu de tout ça, qu'était une pointe de gêne, lorsque c'était votre fierté intellectuelle qui était en jeu ?

Et bien ce n'était pas rien, décida Scorpius quand il revint à Poudlard et qu'un Serpentard – il ne réussit pas à déterminer qui, ou bien il lui en aurait cuit – s'amusa à gémir à son oreille. A l'évidence, on n'allait jamais, ô grand jamais, lui laisser oublier.

Aussi, quand la Maîtresse des Potions leur annonça que pour les ASPICs, l'examen consisterait à prouver leur habileté à inventer une potion nécessitant du crin de licorne, Scorpius ne tressaillit même pas. Il se contenta de tapoter paresseusement son badge de Préfet dans un geste significatif, et essaya de ne pas exploser. Au moins, il avait été capable de récolter ces maudits crins, se dit-il. Et quand cette année serait enfin finie, il n'aurait plus jamais besoin de voir les gens de sa classe.

~#~~#~~#~

— Tu veux bien m'aider à tester ma potion ?

Scorpius leva un sourcil en direction de Primrose.

— Non.

— Oh, allez. S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait ?

Scorpius essaya de ne pas grincer des dents.

— C'est quel genre de potions ?

— Oh, juste, tu sais… Ma potion licorne pour l'examen. Rien de spécial.

— Primrose… avertit Scorpius.

Elle eut un sourire adorable.

— Tu es quoi, un lâche ? Ca ne va pas te tuer. C'est juste une potion d'amitié stupide, qui inspire l'harmonie et la gentillesse Poufsoufflienne en des quantités abominables.

Scorpius roula des yeux.

— Vraiment dégoûtant. Très bien. Je vais t'aider. Mais si je me retrouve défiguré à vie, il y aura des conséquences pénales, je préfère te prévenir.

Primrose rit.

— Naturellement. La prof a dit qu'on pouvait avoir le labo demain après-midi. Viens juste après le repas.

— Génial, fit Scorpius en fronçant le nez de dégoût. J'ai vraiment hâte.

~#~~#~~#~

Tellement _typique_, se dit Scorpius quand Al Potter le bouscula, le faisant presque voltiger et que – quasi simultanément – un jet d'une substance gluante, argentée, mouillée et brillante les recouvrait tous deux. Non seulement Primrose avait omis de mentionner que Circe serait là aussi, accompagné d'un certain _ennemi mortel_ à lui, mais en plus il était maintenant _couvert_ de ce truc _immonde_.

Et puis la douleur le percuta.

Ce n'était rien d'aussi simple qu'une douleur physique. Il ne pouvait pas désigner une zone en particulier. Il ne pouvait pas dire « là, ma jambe, » ou même « putain, toute ma peau est en feu ». Il baissa les yeux sur son corps, absolument terrifié, mais tout avait _l'air_ normal. Aucun de ses membres ne manquait. La peau avait sa couleur habituelle. Mais la _douleur_ ! C'était comme – Scorpius secoua la tête violemment, essayant d'éclaircir ses idées – comme si toute la solitude et le mal-être qu'il ait jamais connu s'étaient agglutinés ensemble et se soient mit à… _compresser_ sa poitrine. Il essaya de respirer à plein poumons, mais n'y parvint pas vraiment et trébucha, heurtant Al avec force. Celui-ci s'essuyait le visage, l'air furieux.

Toucher Al eut un effet bizarre, terrifiant, et très très _très_ agréable. La peine décrut, remplacée par une sorte de chaleur, étrange et délicieuse, dont on aurait presque dit qu'elle émanait d'Al et passait en Scorpius par son bras, là où leurs corps se touchaient, pour carrément se déverser dans son âme.

C'était, si on y réfléchissait, à vous rendre malade.

Scorpius retira sa main avant qu'Al puisse le repousser, et fut à nouveau submergé par une vague d'horreur atroce. Il hoqueta et s'accrocha au poignet d'Al.

— _Dégage_ de moi, fit Al en grimaçant, essayant de s'arracher à sa prise. N'essaye même pas de me rendre responsable de ça. On a du bol de ne pas se retrouver avec des antennes ou un truc du genre, au lieu d'être juste recouvert de cette merde.

Scorpius sentit ses entrailles sombrer. Al ne sentait rien ? Est-ce que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec le _vous-voyez-quoi_ que l'Affaire de la Licorne avait si ignoblement révélé à tout le monde ?

Al profita de la soudaine confusion de Scorpius pour se dégager.

La pièce se mit à vaciller et Scorpius tomba presque par terre.

— Je n'aurais vraiment jamais, jamais cru dire un jour quelque chose d'à moitié aussi atroce que ce que je m'apprête à dire, parvint-il à articuler, tandis que sa vision se troublait. Mais si toi, Albus Severus, ne me prends pas la main _tout de suite_ je crois que je vais tomber dans les pommes.

Al ne bougea pas.

— Pour l'amour du ciel ! cria Scorpius.

Une main se referma sur la sienne, et la pièce arrêta d'osciller. Al le regardait avec une expression particulièrement mauvaise.

— Si tu te fous de ma gueule, Malefoy…

— Oh, oui, parce que je _meurs_ littéralement d'envie de te tenir la main, Potter, rétorqua Scorpius. Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que la potion n'a aucun effet sur toi ? Parce que je crois qu'elle a gravement attaqué mon cerveau.

La mâchoire de Al se crispa.

— Tu as l'air exactement comme d'habitude. Déplaisant, énervant, un vrai cauchemar à fréquenter.

— Fermez-la, tous les deux, coupa Circe autoritairement.

Elle avait passé un bras autour de Primrose, qui fronçait les sourcils en se tordant les mains, à l'évidence, incertaine de savoir si elle devait s'inquiéter pour Scorpius où être énervée que sa potion ait explosé.

— Tu es sérieusement en train de me dire que la potion t'a fait quelque chose, Scorpius ?

Il lui jeta un regard mauvais.

— Et bien, je suis en train de tenir la main de Al Potter, putain, alors je dirais que oui, il y a définitivement quelque chose qui cloche.

Al lui arracha sa main, l'air profondément offensé.

Scorpius essaya de tendre le bras vers lui, pour retrouver le contact, mais une vague de douleur le submergea et la pièce sombra dans le noir.

~#~~#~~#~

Scorpius se réveilla avec une migraine et la sensation de quelque chose enserrant son poignet. Il secoua son bras sans parvenir à se dégager.

— Arrête de gigoter, Scorpius, dit Al d'une voix hargneuse.

_Oh, Merlin_.

Il souleva une paupière. Il était dans un lit à l'Infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh se tenait en face de lui, l'air inquiète, et Al était accroché à lui comme une bernique à son rocher.

— Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé et pourquoi vous n'avez pas arrangé ça ? demanda Scorpius comme personne ne semblait décidé à lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. Est-ce que vous avez appelé mon père ?

Madame Pomfresh avait une mine compatissante et professionnelle.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Malefoy. Vous ne semblez pas en danger immédiat, tant que vous êtes en contact avec Mr Potter, ici présent. Le Professeur Hart travaille en collaboration avec le Professeur Mac Gonagall pour découvrir ce qu'était exactement la potion, et pourquoi elle n'a affecté que vous et non pas Mr Potter.

— Et je fais quoi en attendant que vous trouviez un remède ? demanda Scorpius, se sentant très, très contrarié. Je reste assis là à tenir la main de mon cher ami ?

Le visage de Al s'assombrit d'une émotion qui aurait pu être de la gêne ou de la colère, mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour lâcher la main de Scorpius, ce dont celui-ci se trouva soulagé malgré lui.

— Vous resterez seul dans cette pièce avec Mr Potter, répondit Madame Pomfresh d'une voix calme. Nous vous ferons suivre vos devoirs si nécessaire pour que vous n'ayez pas trop à rattraper.

— Je ne peux pas quitter cette pièce ?

Madame Pomfresh sembla hésiter un instant, puis elle avança et posa brièvement sa main sur le bras de Scorpius.

Sa respiration s'étrangla. La douleur était intolérable. C'était à peine s'il pouvait se retenir de pleurer. Heureusement pour sa dignité, la sensation disparut dès que Madame Pomfresh le lâcha. Elle hocha la tête.

— Je suis désolée, Mr Malefoy. Nous ne pouvons simplement pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un d'autre vous touche pour le moment. Vous serez davantage en sécurité ici.

— Mais Al et moi allons nous entretuer, murmura-t-il.

— Vous allez juste devoir apprendre à vous entendre, répondit Madame Pomfresh. Vous avez tous les deux dix-sept ans, non ? Des adultes. Ce ne devrait pas être si difficile.

Scorpius jeta un coup d'œil à Al. Sa mâchoire était crispée et il avait l'air prêt à se rebeller. Les jours qui allaient suivre allaient être très, très longs.

Quelques heures plus tard, Scorpius fut forcé d'admettre ce qu'il avait tenté de nier avec acharnement – la douleur empirait. Al entourait toujours son poignet d'une main. De l'autre, il tenait un livre qu'il lisait dans un silence total. La sensation apaisante du contact diminuait rapidement.

La question était, songea Scorpius avec un certain désespoir, est-ce que c'était le contact d'Al qui ne suffisait plus, ou est-ce que la surface de contact n'était pas assez grande ? S'il se jetait sur Al et l'étreignait, est-ce que ça irait mieux ?

— Quoi ? demanda Al hargneusement. Je sais que tu es en train de me fixer.

— Rien, murmura Scorpius.

Peut-être que s'il faisait semblant de s'évanouir sur lui, il pourrait vérifier sa théorie sans trop se ridiculiser. Al se trémoussa.

— Mon bras me fait mal, se plaignit-il. Tu crois que ça ira si je te lâche une seconde et que je m'assois de l'autre côté ?

Scorpius se raidit tellement la situation était insupportable.

— Je pense que je peux vivre sans toi deux secondes, répondit-il.

Et s'évanouit à peine Al l'eût-il lâché.

— Scorpius ? Scorpius !

Il ouvrit les yeux, se sentant incroyablement gêné et agacé. Al se tenait au-dessus du lit, agrippant ses bras des deux mains, le serrant très fort.

— J'attrape des bleus facilement, tu sais.

Al avait l'air furieux.

— Tu es vraiment un sale con. Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles.

— Je ne savais pas que tu t'inquiétais pour moi.

Sa voix était méprisante, mais son corps tout entier lui faisait mal du besoin de s'enrouler autour de Al, et tant pis pour la honte.

— Va te faire. J'ai juste pas envie de te voir mourir.

La force de volonté de Scorpius s'effondra. Il tira d'un coup sec sur la robe de Al, et celui-ci tomba sur lui avec un bruit étouffé qui pouvait être de la surprise, de la colère, ou les deux.

Le corps de Al était chaud, ferme et doux tout à la fois, et Scorpius pouvait sentir sa respiration chaude contre son cou, ses cheveux chatouillant sa joue. A sa grande surprise, Al ne le frappa pas et n'essaya pas de le tuer. Il resta juste _allongé_ là, supportant à moitié son poids sur ses coudes, et écrasant à moitié Scorpius sous lui.

C'était _génial_.

— Je te déteste vraiment, vraiment, dit Scorpius avec une certaine passion.

Al se souleva un peu plus et le regarda, le visage tendu.

— Tu te sens mieux ?

Scorpius grimaça.

— Oui, se sentit-il obligé d'admettre, au cas où une réponse négative pousse Al à aller n'importe où ailleurs que plus près de lui.

Al lui rendit son regard avec une expression impénétrable. Il roula avec précautions sur le côté, poussant Scorpius vers le bord du lit, de manière à ce qu'ils soient assis côte à côte, leurs hanches et leurs jambes se touchant. Il se pencha pour ramasser son livre.

— Pour l'amour de dieu, _dis_ quelque chose si ça empire.

Il baissa les yeux sur son livre avec une détermination morose. Scorpius, combattant l'envie irrésistible de s'enrouler autour d'Al comme une espèce de pieuvre géante, ne répondit rien.

Après 47 minutes et 27 secondes, la vision de Scorpius commença à se troubler et il enfonça ses ongles si fort dans ses paumes qu'il était sûr qu'il allait se faire saigner d'une minute à l'autre.

Il était tellement hyper-conscient du moindre mouvement d'Al que quand celui-ci se tourna et lui jeta un regard de biais, on aurait presque dit un film au ralenti.

— Tu as mal ? demanda-t-il.

Sa voix résonnait bizarrement aux oreilles de Scorpius.

— Putain, parvint-il à dire, son corps entier tendu par la douleur atroce qui empirait de seconde en seconde.

Al posa précautionneusement son livre et attira Scorpius vers lui. Il enroula un bras autour de sa taille, et passa une jambe par-dessus lui. Quand Scorpius parvint à voir un peu plus clairement, ce fut pour remarquer que les paupières de Al étaient hermétiquement closes, et que son visage était tendu et semblait en colère.

Scorpius avait envie de hurler. La douleur qui ne lui laissait pas de répit empirait avec le temps, et même une proximité de plus en plus grande avec Al ne la stoppait plus aussi bien qu'au début. En ce moment même, la sensation de chaleur et de plaisir qui émanait d'Al et se répandait en Scorpius pour annihiler l'horreur était en train de diminuer. Ce n'était pas, pensa Scorpius avec rage, comme s'ils pouvaient franchement se rapprocher davantage.

Il trembla et Al rouvrit les yeux, son visage impossible à déchiffrer.

— Toujours pas mieux ?

Scorpius secoua la tête, préférant ne pas parler. Al se mordit la lèvre.

— Si je fais quelque chose qui te déplait, tu promets de ne pas me jeter de sort ?

Scorpius fronça les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien faire pour empirer cette situation complètement merdique ?

Le visage de Al se colora.

— Ca, murmura-t-il.

Et il bascula délibérément sur Scorpius, le coinçant entre lui et le matelas. Et l'embrassa.

Durant un instant, Scorpius resta simplement immobile, dévasté par la force des sentiments qui le submergeaient. C'était comme… en fait, il ne savait pas comme _quoi_, seulement que c'était jubilatoire et parfait et merveilleux, et putain de Dieu, il allait jouir dans, genre, _une seconde et demie_ si Al n'arrêtait pas tout de suite.

— Dégage, gémit-il, essayant très très fort de ne pas rendre le baiser.

Il poussa Al qui s'arrêta immédiatement. Il avait un regard tout à la fois gêné, mortifié et meurtrier.

— Ca n'a pas aidé ?

Des larmes de rage et de gêne montèrent aux yeux de Scorpius. Il _bandait_, putain. Le poids de Al se faisait lourdement sentir contre son sexe douloureux. Il avait tellement envie de céder à l'horrible tentation et de se frotter contre le garçon au-dessus de lui. Il n'était même pas capable de dire si cette pulsion lui était inspirée par la potion, ou par son obsession tordue pour Al.

Alors qu'il essayait de ne pas _pleurer_ comme une _fille_, Al prit à l'évidence sa décision parce que – oh putain, oh putain – il commença à l'_embrasser_ à nouveau, et cette fois, Scorpius se sentait trop faible et trop ridicule, avait trop mal et était trop amoureux et désespéré pour l'en empêcher.

Et il venait juste de penser le mot « amoureux » à propos de Albus Severus Potter, que Merlin fasse pourrir ses os, et il ne pouvait pas le dé-penser, même s'il essayait, bon sang, essayait aussi fort qu'il pouvait.

Mais, franchement, c'était _carrément impossible_ de vous penser non-amoureux de ce garçon lorsqu'il forçait vos lèvres à s'écarter et investissait votre bouche de sa langue, se dit Scorpius, faisant de son mieux pour rendre autant qu'il recevait.

Le baiser de Al était affamé et si désespéré que Scorpius voulait juste en _mourir_ – une mort agréable.

— Qu'est-ce que tu _fais _? marmonna-t-il contre les lèvres de l'autre.

Les doigts de Al se crispèrent si fort sur ses bras que ça faisait mal.

— Je t'anesthésie, espèce de petit branleur.

Scorpius venait juste de penser à une réplique vraiment tranchante quand Al se rassit légèrement, attrapant le bas de son pull d'école et le faisant passer par-dessus sa tête avec une certaine violence.

— Putain, fais gaffe à mon cou, idiot ! s'écria Scorpius quand il eut retrouvé la respiration.

Al lui jeta un regard mauvais avant de s'attaquer à ses boutons.

— Tu sais, je la fermerais si j'étais toi. Si je pars, tu seras franchement baisé.

— Toujours mieux que de devoir être _vraiment_ baisé par toi, répliqua Scorpius.

Al blanchit, avant de devenir rouge de rage.

— Je te déteste tellement, dit-il. Tellement, tellement, tellement.

Les mots lui causèrent une douleur presque physique. Ça faisait _mal_, putain, et maintenant il pleurait et ça c'était _vraiment, vraiment pas bon_, parce que s'il pleurait alors Al _saurait_ que ce qu'il venait de dire l'avait carrément atteint jusqu'à la _moelle_.

Il l'agrippa par le devant de sa robe et le tira vers lui. Leurs nez s'entrechoquèrent, et leurs visages se rencontrèrent en un baiser gauche, maladroit. Scorpius avait entremêlé ses doigts si fort dans les cheveux d'Al que ça devait forcément faire mal.

Quand Scorpius rompit le baiser et pressa son nez et sa bouche contre la peau exposée de la nuque de Al, et qu'il se mit à la mordiller, Al frémit contre lui mais ne dit rien. Il lécha expérimentalement la peau qui rougissait et Al étouffa un soupir qui fit couler du feu dans les veines de Scorpius.

— Dis-moi que tu ne veux pas ça, siffla-t-il.

L'autre se redressa aussitôt, son visage humide des propres larmes de Scorpius. Et révéla, par la même occasion, une bosse plutôt impressionnante sur le devant de son pantalon.

— La ferme, la ferme ! s'écria Al.

A l'évidence, il mourait d'envie de se précipiter dehors, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire.

— Quoi que je fasse, ça ne te va jamais, hein ? Pourquoi tu me traites toujours comme si j'étais pire qu'un morceau de merde sous le talon de ta chaussure ?

— Parce que tu me méprises ! s'écria Scorpius à son tour, perdant complètement le contrôle de lui-même. Et que tu es la seule chose que j'aie jamais voulue et que je peux pas avoir, putain !

Il y eut un silence absolu.

Et puis, après une minute qui sembla s'étirer à l'infini, Al demanda, le regard vide :

— Quoi ?

— Je ne vais _pas_ répéter ça.

Dire qu'il avait pensé que l'Affaire de la Licorne était la pire chose qui puisse jamais lui arriver. Ha !

— Tu… tu m'aimes bien ? demanda Al, totalement déconcerté.

Scorpius décida que ça ne méritait même pas une réponse. Il détourna le regard et se mordit la lèvre, se demandant combien de temps au juste la nouvelle mettrait à se répandre dans l'école – et ensuite dans le reste du monde.

On frappa à la porte et Al sursauta, s'arrachant à Scorpius. Celui-ci remarqua avec morosité que la fraction de seconde où Al fut détaché de lui, il n'eut pas mal du tout.

Madame Pomfresh les jaugea tous deux du regard.

— Je crois que je suis guéri, dit Scorpius sourdement.

Al lui jeta un regard stupéfait, quasiment hanté.

— Pourquoi ne pas essayer de reculer, Mr Potter ? suggéra Madame Pomfresh.

C'est ce qu'il fit, et Scorpius ne sentit pas de différence. Il se sentait atrocement mal, bien sûr, mais pas plus que la situation ne l'exigeait.

— Nous avons fait des tests pour comprendre le fonctionnement de cette nouvelle potion, dit Madame Pomfresh en regardant son porte-bloc avec détachement. Le crin de licorne, combiné à quelques mauvais sortilèges d'amitié et d'affection, a donné ce que nous soupçonnons être un genre de potion de vérité. Une fois que la potion est en contact avec la peau, le résultat en est une souffrance qui ne peut être dissipée qu'en confessant l'identité de celui qu'on aime. Mr Potter n'a pas été affecté de la même manière car il a, pour le dire poliment, apparemment perdu ses affinités avec les licornes et la magie des licornes.

— Donc, ça n'avait même pas d'importance qu'il soit ou non _dans_ la pièce quand la potion m'a explosé dessus ? demanda Scorpius, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse – franchement révoltante.

Madame Pomfresh jeta un regard curieux à Al.

— Je ne pense pas.

Elle se pencha à nouveau vers son bloc-notes, l'air songeur.

— Vous avez clairement eu une dure journée, Mr Malefoy. J'insiste pour que vous restiez au calme dans cette chambre au moins jusqu'à demain matin. Un peu de repos vous remettra sur pied en en rien de temps, j'en suis sûre. Je vais vous faire apporter à manger à tous les deux.

Elle quitta la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle.

— Tu… dit enfin Al, lentement.

— Ne t'_avise_ pas de dire quoi que ce soit, coupa Scorpius en fermant les yeux.

Al le surprit en se jetant sur lui, le serrant si fort que ses côtes lui faisaient mal.

Et puis – Scorpius ne savait pas trop comment cela était arrivé, mais il ne se plaignait pas – la bouche de Al fut sur la sienne, l'embrassant, l'embrassant, _l'embrassant_ jusqu'à ce que Scorpius se sente faible et soit pris de vertiges, à cause du pur désir, de l'excitation, et, oui, d'une pointe de terreur.

L'ironie que son premier vrai baiser consiste à se faire passionnément bécoter par nul autre que Al lui apparaissait pleinement. Avec un peu de chance, il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Mais – oh _Merlin_ – Al se frottait contre lui et laissait échapper des sons haletants et délicieux. Pitié, pensa Scorpius, faites que je m'en sorte aussi bien que je le pense.

Un coup à la porte et ils bondirent loin l'un de l'autre – Scorpius rougit comme un idiot (_va chier_) en croisant le regard de Al. Celui-ci baignait dans l'autosatisfaction. Des litres et des litres d'autosatisfaction.

Un Elfe entra avec un plateau de nourriture et repartit en fermant la porte derrière lui. Une odeur de poulet rôti et de patates se répandit dans la pièce. Al regarda Scorpius et lui sourit, sans la moindre trace de gêne. Et puis il lui donna un coup, plutôt fort, vraiment.

— Aïe ! C'était pour quoi, ça ?

— Pour avoir été un tel con avec moi tout ce temps ! Tu…

Al s'interrompit, l'air songeur.

— Tu prévois d'_arrêter_ de te conduire comme un con avec moi, maintenant, hein ?

Scorpius se sentit rougir encore davantage.

— Oui.

Un peu irrité, il ajouta :

— Mais tu dois avouer que tu étais un con envers moi aussi.

— Tu me confonds avec James, répondit Al en roulant des yeux.

Il se mordit la lèvre.

— Je t'aime vraiment, vraiment bien, dit-il, l'air gêné. Tu m'aimes un peu aussi, toi ?

Scorpius le fixa.

— Est-il vraiment nécessaire que je réponde à ça ?

— Oui ? Tu as volé toutes mes affaires ! Tu ne m'as jamais rendu cet album photos, tu sais.

Scorpius rit, avant de grimacer.

— Je voulais les photos de toi.

Les yeux de Al s'élargirent.

— Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ?

Scorpius pensa à l'usage qu'il avait fait de certaines de ces photos et se demanda s'il était aussi écarlate qu'il en avait l'impression.

— Non !

— Peut-être.

— Voilà quelque chose que j'aimerais voir, dit Al d'une voix basse et chaude.

Les entrailles de Scorpius firent un looping. Al rit doucement et l'attira plus près, passant une jambe au-dessus de lui et collant leurs corps l'un à l'autre.

— Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, les licornes s'enfuiront en glapissant dans la direction opposée, chuchota Al.

Son souffle était chaud contre le cou de Scorpius. Celui-ci aurait pu se plaindre de ce manque de respect évident envers sa dignité mais… la merde. Il se plaindrait plus tard, peut-être. Pour l'instant, il luttait pour se rappeler comment on respirait, alors penser…

— Mais d'abord, dit Al en roulant sur le côté avec un sourire joyeux – si ce n'est légèrement démoniaque – mangeons un morceau.

Scorpius crispa la mâchoire et essaya d'ignorer le besoin mortifiant de ramener Al à lui. Comment avait-il pu jamais penser que celui-ci était un traître à Serpentard ? Il était plus maléfique que Voldemort lui-même.

— — — — — — —

Votre avis compte pour les auteurs !  
N'hésitez pas à leur laisser votre opinion !

--------------------

Le FIC  
Front d'Incitation à la Review

http :// forum. fanfiction. net/ forum/ APAGCPMDEO/56737/


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry pour le délai, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !_

* * *

— Oh, c'était pas mal, dit Al en se léchant les doigts, avec un sourire destiné à Scorpius. Je suis encore plus impatient de voir le dessert, cela dit.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour le dessert ? demanda Scorpius en fronçant les sourcils.

Ils avaient mangé pratiquement tout ce qu'il y avait en vue. Le repas avait été la dernière chose qu'il avait eue à l'esprit, mais la suggestion de Al s'était révélée bonne. Avec un estomac plein, les derniers vestiges de sa faiblesse s'étaient évanouis.

Al eut un sourire en coin :

— Toi.

Scorpius eut soudain très chaud et souhaita posséder ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu plus de contrôle sur son corps. Il était censé être un Serpentard rusé et énigmatique, bon sang, pas un écolier rougissant !

Al se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa. C'était différent de leur dernier baiser. Plus respectueux. Plus doux. Al bougeait avec précaution, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes avec une lenteur agonisante. Scorpius entrouvrit la bouche pour lui en autoriser l'entrée et leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour une danse tendre et taquine.

Du temps passa. Des minutes. Des heures. Des secondes. Tout ce dont Scorpius avait conscience était sa bouche – rouge et gonflée de l'excès de baisers – et l'impérieuse et douloureuse pulsation de son sexe, prisonnier de son pantalon. Putain, s'inquiéta-t-il alors que la langue de Al pointait hors de sa bouche pour caresser la sienne, il n'allait quand même pas éjaculer sans même qu'on l'ait touché ?

Et puis Scorpius se retrouva étendu sur le dos avec Al qui l'enjambait à moitié et était à moitié allongé sur lui, une main près de sa tête et l'autre descendant le long de son torse, tandis que son genou forçait ses cuisses à s'ouvrir. Quand les doigts d'Al effleurèrent l'entrejambe de son pantalon, il s'arqua contre lui, essayant désespérément de prolonger ce contact électrifiant. Son cœur tambourinait et il pouvait carrément _entendre_ le sang pulser dans ses veines.

La main de Al – oh putain, sa _main_ – reposait maintenant fermement contre le tissu qui couvrait le sexe engorgé de Scorpius et il frottait sa paume contre lui tout en caressant en rythme sa langue de la sienne.

Quand Al retira sa main, Scorpius protesta en gémissant, avant de se figer en sentant l'autre se déplacer vers la fermeture de son pantalon.

— Ca va ? chuchota nerveusement Al.

Scorpius essaya de respirer. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Il se lécha les lèvres et hocha la tête.

Al se débattit avec son pantalon qu'il descendit sans finesse sur ses chevilles. Quand Scorpius sentit une main le toucher – avec seulement une fine barrière de coton entre cette main et son sexe – il hoqueta et se pressa contre Al.

— Ouvre les yeux, dit celui-ci.

Scorpius rassembla tout son courage et obéit. Al le fixait et sa bouche était entrouverte.

— Tu es tellement beau, dit-il.

Scorpius s'apprêtait à sortir une réplique pleine d'esprit (Oh, oui, je suis au courant, merci), quand Al glissa ses doigts sous la ceinture de son sous-vêtement et prit son sexe dans sa main.

Pour les quelques instants qui suivirent, le monde se résuma à la main de Al, qui allait et venait, à la bouche de Al qui mordillait la peau sensible autour de sa clavicule, et à la pression incroyable, merveilleuse, et _terriblement gênante_ qui montait dans son bas-ventre, faisant trembler tout son corps de désir et d'excitation, et qui indiquait qu'il allait jouir dans _le plus bref délai jamais vu sur terre_.

Et puis Al – la respiration laborieuse, le visage rougi – se _convulsa_ contre Scorpius en faisant un son incroyable. Il _serra_ le sexe de Scorpius et cela, combiné avec le fait d'avoir, apparemment, fait jouir Al sans même le toucher, lui fit atteindre le point de non-retour. Il jouit fort, tout son corps vibra alors qu'il se répandait dans la main d'Al.

Scorpius était aussi essoufflé que s'il avait couru un marathon. Mais il fallait qu'il sache malgré tout.

— Est-ce que tu… est-ce que tu viens juste de… tu sais ?

Al sourit.

— Putain, oui.

Et puis il leva la main jusqu'à sa bouche – une main _couverte_ _du sperme de Scorpius_ – et la lécha.

C'était définitivement la chose la plus sexy que Scorpius ait jamais vu. Il allait avoir une érection pour _le reste de sa vie_. Son sexe se raidissait déjà à nouveau.

Al s'effondra à côté de Scorpius et l'embrassa. Scorpius pouvait sentir le goût de sa semence sur la langue d'Al – un goût étrange, musqué. Ça aurait dû être déplaisant. Ça ne l'était pas. C'était incroyablement sexy.

— Je… dit Scorpius quand ils se détachèrent enfin l'un de l'autre.

Al faisait courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux d'une façon très perturbante, et Scorpius se demanda s'il serait jamais capable à nouveau d'avoir des pensées rationnelles en sa présence.

— Oui ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

— Putain, dit Scorpius, incapable d'articuler davantage tandis que Al le faisait frémir en passant son doigt dans son cou.

— Eloquent, commenta-t-il.

Scorpius ressentit une envie irrépressible de lui tirer la langue mais parvint à se contenir.

— Tu portes bien trop de vêtements, dit Al en plaçant sa paume sur la poitrine de Scorpius et en le poussant en arrière.

Scorpius rougit.

— Toi aussi, dit-il.

C'était la première fois que prononcer ces mots – si totalement innocents – se révélait aussi difficile.

Al rit et s'extirpa de son uniforme d'école, pour se retrouver uniquement vêtu de son boxer. Son érection était pressée contre le tissu fin et mouillé. Scorpius se débarrassa du pantalon qui pendait toujours à ses chevilles, et se débattit avec les boutons de sa chemise. Il avait complètement perdu son aplomb et sa grâce naturelle, et était désormais un abruti maladroit dépourvu d'habileté motrice.

Al repoussa ses mains et défit adroitement les boutons restants, avant de faire glisser la chemise de ses épaules avec précaution.

Scorpius était submergé par une sensation qu'il aurait décrit comme de la panique, si elle n'avait pas été si… bienvenue. Doux Merlin, il _voulait_ ceci. Une part importante de sa vie lui avait échappé jusqu'à présent, et maintenant qu'elle était là il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait été un idiot de ne pas s'en apercevoir.

— Je suis gay, dit-il, et il s'en sentit un peu surpris.

Comme si c'était quelque chose dont il venait juste de se rendre compte. Il supposait qu'en un sens, étrangement, c'était le cas.

— Non… tu te fiches de moi ? demanda Al en lui souriant affectueusement. Putain, tu es vraiment beau.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel, retenant le sourire qui essayait de lui échapper. Ses doigts firent courir une caresse fantôme sur le corps de Al, l'examinant. Il était à la fois exactement comme il l'avait imaginé, et beaucoup mieux. Sa peau était plus pâle, d'une couleur plus crémeuse que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, avec des marques de bronzage presque disparues qui lui donnaient envie de rire. Son corps était plus léger, moins musclé, et presque aussi peu poilu que le sien – en dehors d'une ligne sombre qui descendait de façon intrigante. Le cœur de Scorpius se mit à battre plus vite.

— Tu es…

— Ouais, maigrichon, je sais, dit Al sans le moindre complexe.

Il fit courir ses doigts sur le ventre de Scorpius, une vague expression d'émerveillement sur le visage.

— Tu es beaucoup plus musclé que ce que je pensais.

— Quidditch, expliqua Scorpius, hypnotisé par la vue des doigts minces d'Al qui bougeaient sur sa peau. Et non, ce n'est pas vrai.

— Pas vrai quoi ?

— Tu n'es pas maigrichon. J'aime comme tu es fait, répondit Scorpius, pas certain de savoir pourquoi c'était si gênant de le dire.

Peut-être que c'était dû au fait que – _Merlin_ – Al était maintenant en train de glisser ses doigts sous la ceinture de son sous-vêtement.

— Je peux ? demanda-t-il.

Scorpius prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête.

— Enlève, commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre, la gorge inexplicablement sèche. Enlève le tien aussi.

La bouche de Al s'ouvrit et il hocha la tête en s'humectant les lèvres. Il hésita.

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends, un compte-à-rebours ?

Le rire de Scorpius était un peu tremblant. Al sourit largement et commença à baisser son caleçon – Scorpius se rappela au dernier moment que ça pouvait _aider_ s'il levait les fesses et il essaya de ne pas mourir d'excitation quand le tissu effleura son sexe.

Il frémit, se sentant très exposé et très vulnérable. Et très, très, très excité.

Al s'extirpa de son propre sous-vêtement, son sexe érigé jaillissant librement tandis qu'il baissait son boxer et le jetait de côté. Scorpius avala avec difficulté, horriblement conscient d'être totalement inexpérimenté. Avait-il besoin de rappeler cette vérité hideuse et mortifiante à Al ? Y avait-il un moyen de le faire qui ne mettrait pas totalement sa dignité en lambeaux ?

Et puis Al se retrouva sur lui – peau contre peau – envoyant des étincelles à chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses et, nom de Dieu, leurs _sexes_ se _touchaient_ et Al l'embrassait, ses doigts crispés sur ses hanches, et Scorpius était raide dingue de désir.

Il n'avait jamais, de toute sa vie, voulu quelque chose autant qu'il voulait toucher Al maintenant – le regarder se tordre à son contact, et jouir, ne plus être capable de respirer et crier son nom – mais il ne parvenait pas à se lancer. Et s'il n'était pas bon, s'il était totalement nul ? Il n'avait jamais été du genre à douter de lui mais là… bon. Il ne parvenait simplement _pas _à s'en empêcher.

Al s'agita sur le lit et avala sa salive avec difficulté, sa pomme d'Adam se contractant de façon visible.

— Comment faut-il que je supplie pour que tu me branles ?

Scorpius devint écarlate.

— Comment tu aimes ça ?

Al attrapa la main de Scorpius et la lécha, y déposant sa salive jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit moite et glissante, et la guida jusqu'à son sexe. Quand il enroula ses doigts autour de lui – les faisant glisser expérimentalement de haut en bas, son estomac se contractant de nervosité et d'émerveillement au contact de cette chair chaude et intime – Al eut un hoquet qui se répercuta directement sur l'ego de Scorpius.

Al se pressa contre la main de Scorpius, tout en l'embrassant désespérément. Avant que celui-ci puisse simplement _penser_ aux notions de vitesse et de rythme, Al avait enroulé ses doigts autour des siens et guidait son allure, lui _montrait_.

Puis – et oh _bon sang_ Scorpius pensa qu'il pourrait bien en mourir – Al arrêta de l'embrasser, cracha dans sa main, et la fit descendre entre les jambes de Scorpius.

Froid, glissant, et _époustouflant_. Ce n'était pas nouveau. Scorpius s'était déjà masturbé de cette façon auparavant. Mais c'était la _main_ _de Al_ autour de son sexe. Merlin. Une prise serrée et ferme. Les doigts qui glissaient sur la pointe de son sexe. Ça ne ressemblait à _rien_ de ce qu'il avait pu ressentir seul. Putain, il était _nu_. Nu dans un lit avec _Al. En train de le masturber._

Al faisait les bruits les plus _incroyables_. Des gémissements et des inspirations courtes et haletantes. La meilleure fois de Al, espérait Scorpius. Et pour lui, sa première fois tout court. Et puis Al l'embrassa à nouveau, presque assez fort pour laisser des marques, leurs dents s'entrechoquant. Scorpius répondit au baiser avec férocité, sentant monter en lui une vague de chaleur et, oh mon dieu, oh mon_ dieu_.

— Je vais… haleta Al tout contre sa bouche. Putain. Scorpius.

Les muscles de Scorpius se contractèrent comme Al disait son nom, et ce fut soudain trop. Il jouit fort, son corps parcouru de spasmes, allant et venant dans la main de Al.

— N'arrête. Pas, parvint à dire celui-ci.

Scorpius frotta son nez dans le cou de Al et ralentit le rythme de sa main. Al tremblait et la sueur perlait à son front.

— Enfoiré, murmura-t-il à travers ses dents serrées. Plus vite. _S'il te plaît_.

Scorpius sourit contre son cou mais n'accéléra pas. Al frissonnait et produisait des sons incohérents, agitant ses hanches dans une manœuvre destinée à forcer Scorpius à accélérer.

— Putain, siffla-t-il, la mâchoire crispée. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, _s'il te plaît_.

Le cœur battant, Scorpius dessina un chemin de baisers sur la ligne de sa mâchoire avant de se retirer, et d'imprimer un rythme plus rapide à sa main.

Al rouvrit les yeux et ses lèvres s'écartèrent, la respiration difficile. Scorpius réalisa, dans un flash d'excitation qui fit tressaillir son sexe épuisé, qu'il allait pouvoir regarder Al dans les yeux en le faisant jouir. Existait-il quelque chose de plus intime ?

— Oh, dit Al.

Son visage se contorsionna avant de se détendre, ses hanches s'agitant follement tandis qu'il venait à bout de son orgasme, les yeux dans les yeux avec Scorpius. C'était la chose la plus merveilleuse que celui-ci ait jamais vu.

Al s'effondra et, après quelques secondes, ses lèvres se recourbèrent en un sourire.

— C'était épatant, dit-il en repoussant ses cheveux trempés d'une main.

Scorpius se sentit obligé de se pencher et d'embrasser Al avec beaucoup d'application. Quand il eut terminé, Al avait une expression rêveuse sur le visage, et Scorpius se demanda s'il avait l'air aussi béat que lui. L'idée ne lui paraissait pas si grave que ça.

~#~~#~~#~

Scorpius se réveilla en étant totalement désorienté. La pièce – qui n'était pas sa chambre à lui, ça c'était certain – était emplie de lumière. Est-ce qu'il avait dépassé l'heure de se lever ? Et puis il se rappela – tout ce qui s'était passé la veille lui revint d'un coup. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'emplacement – décidément vide – dans le lit à côté de lui et sentit ses entrailles se nouer. Il était vraiment un _idiot_. Comment avait-il pu se laisser prendre à un piège si évident et ridicule ? A l'instant même la salle commune de Gryffondor devait résonner du rire de gens se moquant de lui, tandis que Potter leur révélait à quel point lui, Scorpius, était inexpérimenté et, sans aucun doute, abominable au lit.

La porte de la minuscule salle de bains attachée à la chambre s'ouvrit alors, et Al en émergea, à moitié habillé, se frottant les cheveux avec une serviette.

Scorpius s'en évanouit presque de soulagement.

— Bonjour, dit Al.

Il ajouta, l'air un peu gêné :

— Ca va ?

Le cœur de Scorpius se mit à battre plus vite. C'était abominablement embarrassant. Et si Al regrettait ce qu'ils avaient fait ? S'il l'avait seulement fait par – beurk – compassion, ou pire, _pitié_ ? Mais il ne pouvait pas lui poser une telle question. Absolument pas moyen.

Al fronça les sourcils et s'assit sur le côté du lit. Il ôta la serviette de ses cheveux et se mit à la tordre entre ses mains. Ses cheveux formaient des pics ridicules et adorables. Ça rendait Scorpius vaguement malade de se rendre compte à quel point il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

— Est-ce que… c'était trop ? demanda Al. Est-ce que j'ai… est-ce que tu…

Il regarda la serviette dans ses mains comme si c'était quelque chose de réellement fascinant.

— Je… j'aimerais bien qu'on sorte ensemble. Si tu veux.

Scorpius avala sa salive avec difficulté, plus déchiré qu'il ne l'avait été de toute sa vie.

— Mon père… dit-il avant de s'arrêter, dégoûté par lui-même.

Allait-il vraiment faire passer l'opinion de son père avant son propre bonheur ? Mais s'il perdait le respect de son père – son amour… Scorpius se mordit la lèvre.

Al releva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit, mais ça semblait un peu forcé, crispé.

— Je ne vais pas en parler à qui que ce soit. Même si je ne te plais pas de cette façon là.

— Tu es un crétin ou quoi ? coupa Scorpius. Bien sûr que tu me plais. Mais je suis un Malefoy. Les gentilshommes Malefoy ne sortent pas avec des garçons. Et ils ne sortent certainement pas avec des Potter.

Al ouvrit la bouche, sur le point de répondre avec colère, mais il la referma sans rien dire. On aurait dit qu'il était en train de compter jusqu'à dix. Quand il parla finalement, il donnait l'impression de faire de gros efforts pour garder son calme.

— Nous ne sommes pas nos parents.

Scorpius ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça. Il se sentait totalement misérable.

Et puis quelque chose de plutôt merveilleux arriva. Al passa ses bras autour de lui, l'attirant plus près et se contenta de… le tenir dans ses bras. Il sentait bon, une odeur fraîche et douce, et son corps était tiède et confortable. Scorpius prit sa décision.

— Oui.

— Oui, quoi ? demanda Al.

— Tu sais quoi.

— Oui, mais j'aimerais te l'entendre dire.

Al souriait d'une oreille à l'autre.

— Oui, je veux bien qu'on… sorte ensemble, se força à dire Scorpius.

Les mots sonnaient bizarrement.

— Mais si tu le dis à qui que ce soit, je remplirai tes os de plomb fondu, je t'étriperai avec une cuillère à café émoussée, et je t'étranglerai avec l'écharpe de ton uniforme.

Al éclata de rire.

— Tout ça ?

Scorpius essaya de sourire.

— Tout ça. Sérieusement, Al. Mon père ne doit pas être mis au courant.

Il renifla.

— _Je_ viens tout juste de m'en rendre compte.

Al le serra fort.

— Tu as ma parole.

~#~~#~~#~

Dans les quelques semaines qui suivirent, Scorpius réalisa – de façon assez perturbante – qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Il y avait des tas de choses qui auraient dû l'irriter ou le mettre en colère. Les cours pour les ASPICs avaient pris un tel rythme qu'il avait à peine le temps de penser, et que le temps libre n'était pas du tout du temps libre : c'était du temps de révisions.

Al jouait si bien la comédie de « je ne sors pas avec Scorpius » que celui-ci le voyait à peine. Ils volaient des baisers dans des classes vides et s'autorisaient quelques sessions – plus frustrantes qu'autre choses – de caresses dans la salle de bains des préfets.

Même conserver sa place de chef officieux des Serpentard était épuisant. Il passait plus de temps à gérer les luttes intestines de ses sous-fifres qu'à jouir des fruits de son autorité.

Il voulait Al.

~#~~#~~#~

— Je veux le dire à certains de nos amis, annonça Scorpius, profitant d'une occasion où le dortoir était vide pour lui sauter dessus.

Etre si proche de lui pendant la nuit et ne rien pouvoir faire était une vraie torture. Al passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés et sourit.

— D'accord.

Il avança vers Scorpius qui jeta un regard nerveux autour d'eux des fois qu'un Serpentard se serait caché sous les lits. Il y avait une différence entre le dire aux gens et _le dire aux gens_. Scorpius savait qu'il n'était pas prêt à aller si loin.

Al eut l'air blessé. Si blessé que Scorpius n'eut d'autre choix que de franchir la distance entre eux et l'embrasser. Il fit descendre ses mains sur les fesses de Al et frotta ses hanches contre les siennes. Ils trébuchèrent et Scorpius plaqua Al contre un mur.

— Putain, jura celui-ci alors que son sexe se retrouvait emprisonné entre leurs corps. Arrête. Quelqu'un pourrait…

Scorpius se frotta contre lui et lécha son oreille tout du long, mordant doucement le lobe charnu.

— Oh bon sang, murmura Al. La Directrice en personne pourrait arriver, j'en aurais rien à faire.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel et le lâcha à contrecœur.

— Tue l'amour.

Al rit et rajusta sa robe.

— Idiot.

— J'étais sérieux. Sur le fait de le dire à des gens.

— Vraiment ? demanda Al, son visage s'éclairant. A qui je peux le dire ?

— Circé, dit Scorpius en réfléchissant fort. Primrose, peut-être. Lily.

— Je peux le dire au reste de ma famille ? demanda Al après une courte pause. Tu peux leur faire confiance. Ils ne le répèteront pas.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils.

— James…

— …tiendra sa langue ou sentira passer la colère de ma mère. Et crois-moi, c'est une sacrée colère, sourit Al. Intéressante à voir tant que tu n'en es pas la victime.

Scorpius se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de faire une très, très grosse bêtise.

— D'accord.

L'expression sur le visage d'Al aida considérablement à alléger ses peurs. Et plus tard, avec la bouche chaude et humide de Al autour de son sexe, Scorpius réalisa qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il ne ferait si Al le lui demandait. Et il ne parvenait même pas à trouver que c'était un problème.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes **: Voici donc le chapitre final de cette fic, ma première trad consacrée à la Nouvelle Génération.

Concernant mes projets à venir, j'ai l'autorisation de Faithwood (j'ai déjà traduit d'autres textes d'elle) pour un Drago/Harry. Cela dit j'ai à peine commencé et la fic est très longue (50 000 mots). Comme je commencerai à publier que quand la trad sera finie, il faudra être patients. Mais restez en alerte, il y a du slash à venir, c'est certain ! ^^

Autre projet, je me suis inscrite sur la communauté LJ 30_interdits. Le but du jeu est d'écrire 30 0S sur un même pairing ou groupe de persos avec des thèmes imposés. J'ai choisi Potter/Malefoy. Je n'ai écrit que deux textes pour le moment, mais n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur mon profil pour les découvrir ! ;-)

Suffit la pub, place à la lecture, et au 10ème et ultime commandement de Drago...  
Enjoy! ^^

* * *

— Al ?

— Mmm-hmm ?

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'a pas… tu sais ?

— Fait l'amour comme des bêtes ?

Scorpius lui donna un grand coup.

— Non, abruti !

Al lui jeta un regard inquisiteur.

— Bon, ok, dans un sens, oui.

Al lui sourit d'un air très mièvre, avant de détourner le regard.

— Ma première fois était…

Il haussa les épaules, le visage sérieux.

— Enfin, je veux que la tienne soit meilleure. Je veux te traiter correctement.

Scorpius se retrouva submergé par la gêne et – de façon intéressante – par un désir profond et quasi irrépressible de serrer Al dans ses bras à lui en couper le souffle.

— T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre Poufsouffle, dit-il, se réfugiant dans le sarcasme.

Al se mit à rire.

— Non, je suis un parfait Serpentard, dit il en se levant.

Il prit son sac en bandoulière et réarrangea ses robes.

— Allez viens, Scorpius. On va être en retard.

— De quelle façon exactement es-tu un Serpentard ? demanda Scorpius en se levant à contrecœur. C'est tout juste si tu ne chies pas des cœurs tellement tu es mièvre.

— J'en suis un, c'est tout, renifla Al avec hauteur.

Et puis – alors qu'ils entraient en classe et devaient se séparer pour rejoindre leurs places – Al lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre, et quand il eut le déclic, Al était déjà assis, tournant le dos à Scorpius.

_Je prends soin de ce qui est mien_.

C'était adorable. Et définitivement, _totalement _sexy. Scorpius fut, l'espace de quelques minutes, vraiment reconnaissant pour l'uniforme de Poudlard avec ses robes larges. Vraiment très reconnaissant.

~#~~#~~#~

Quand Scorpius percuta James à Pré-au-Lard alors qu'il était sur le point de rejoindre Al aux Trois Balais, ce fut une surprise. Se prendre un coup de poing dans la figure n'en fut pas vraiment une.

Scorpius se dit en percutant le sol, son nez le lancinant et sa joue brûlant de douleur, que ça aurait pu être pire. James aurait pu lui lancer un maléfice vraiment horrible et agressif. Il était un Gryffondor, après tout.

Il releva la tête pour voir James qui se tenait au-dessus de lui, et lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se relever. Scorpius le regarda avec un air soupçonneux.

— A quoi tu joues ? marmonna-t-il, le goût du sang dans la bouche.

James se pencha et le remit sur pieds. Il avait l'air furieux. Quand il brandit sa baguette, Scorpius craqua et engouffra sa main dans sa poche où ses doigts se refermèrent autour de sa propre baguette.

— Tiens-toi tranquille, trou du cul, murmura James. J'essaye de me rappeler comment on lance les sorts médicaux.

Scorpius eut un rire incrédule.

— Tu me frappes et maintenant tu veux expérimenter ta magie guérisseuse – minable – sur moi ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ?

James lui lança un regard mauvais.

— Tu sais très bien ce qui cloche. Toi !

Il agita sa baguette en disant quelques mots. Scorpius ressentit des élancements dans son nez et la vague froide de la magie. Il toucha son nez avec maladresse. Tout avait l'air en ordre.

— Tu as un mouchoir ? demanda James. Tu es un peu… couvert de sang.

Comme Scorpius ne bougeait pas, il leva les yeux au ciel et fouilla dans sa poche d'où il ressortit un paquet de mouchoirs. Il utilisa sa baguette pour en humidifier quelques uns.

Scorpius essaya des les attraper et de se nettoyer tout seul, mais James repoussa ses mains et commença à tamponner son visage. Il n'était pas spécialement doux, mais à l'évidence, il n'essayait pas de lui faire mal intentionnellement.

— Ca ira. Je ne pense pas que tu auras de marques, maintenant.

James fronça les sourcils, l'air irrité.

— Ne dis rien à Al.

— Pourquoi t'obéirais-je ?

— Est-ce que tu tiens seulement à lui ? demanda James d'un ton cassant, les bras croisés.

— C'est pas tes affaires.

— C'est mon frère, explosa l'autre. Bien sûr que ce sont mes affaires. Je veux qu'il soit heureux. Je suis même prêt à accepter quelqu'un comme _toi_ si tu le rends heureux. Mais si tu profites juste de lui, je te jure que je te tuerai.

Scorpius se sentit triste, pour la première fois de sa vie, d'être un fils unique. Il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un qui lui soit aussi loyal.

— C'est pas tes affaires, répéta-t-il avec entêtement.

Il consentit finalement à murmurer :

— Mais la réponse est oui. Beaucoup.

James le fixa durant un instant, avant de secouer la tête.

— Je suppose que si mon père l'a accepté, je peux faire un effort aussi.

Il se secoua de façon visible et tendit la main en montrant bien que c'était à contrecœur.

— On se serre la main ?

Scorpius le fit, pour l'amour de Al. Quand il rentra dans le pub avec James, et qu'il vit l'éclair de bonheur sur le visage de son ami, il se dit que cet immense sacrifice en valait la peine.

~#~~#~~#~

Après deux autres semaines, Scorpius craqua. Il écrivit onze mots qui firent carrément _tambouriner_ son cœur, et plia la feuille pour en faire un oiseau en papier. Murmurant un sort – un truc que son père lui avait montré – il envoya l'oiseau d'origami voler jusqu'à la table de Al.

Celui-ci l'attrapa et le cacha sous ses cours avant que la prof ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, mais l'en sortit aussitôt qu'elle lui tourna le dos. Scorpius put voir sa nuque virer au rouge.

Quand il récupéra le billet, il en tremblait pour de bon. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que vous envoyiez une note à un garçon, disant _si on ne couche pas ensemble bientôt, je vais en crever_. Il cacha le billet à la vue de ses voisins et le lut, les yeux mi-clos, comme si être à peine capable de voir rendrait les choses plus faciles au cas où il n'aimerait pas la réponse.

Il n'y avait que deux mots.

_Ce soir_.

~#~~#~~#~

Scorpius se tenait dans le couloir désert – lavé de près et affreusement nerveux – se sentant un peu idiot. Où était passé Al, bon sang ? Et où est-ce qu'ils iraient une fois qu'il serait là ? Al était passé furtivement à côté de lui, à midi, et lui avait chuchoté l'heure et le lieu de leur rendez-vous, mais plein de questions restaient en suspens.

Un bruit soudain fit sursauter Scorpius. Il y avait une porte qui s'ouvrait là où il n'y avait eu aucune porte auparavant. Quand il réalisa ce que c'était, il se sentit un peu stupide. C'était –bien sûr – la putain de Salle sur Demande. Pourquoi n'y avaient-ils jamais pensé auparavant ?

— Tu viens ou quoi ? demanda Al en passant sa tête à l'extérieur.

Il lui sourit avant de l'attraper par le bras et de l'attirer à sa suite.

La pièce était petite et l'éclairage tamisé. Un lit gigantesque, d'aspect confortable, y trônait.

— La Salle nous a même fourni… commença Al.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

— Du Whisky Pur Feu, conclut-il.

Scorpius eut l'impression qu'il avait été sur le point de dire autre chose.

— Tu en veux une goutte ?

Scorpius accepta le verre offert et prit une gorgée. L'alcool était fort et brûlant, et il dut réprimer une envie de tousser. Une plaisante sensation de chaleur se répandit de sa gorge à son ventre.

Al lui prit le verre des mains et l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas aussi frénétique que leurs baisers volés pouvaient l'être mais ce n'en était pas moins passionné. Scorpius essaya de défaire les boutons de la chemise de Al alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, mais ses doigts étaient maladroits et quand il essaya de simplement tirer dessus, ils ne se défirent pas aussi facilement qu'il l'avait espéré.

Al rompit le baiser et s'attaqua à ses boutons à lui, lui donnant de l'espace pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Quand ils furent tous deux torse nu, Al le plaqua contre le mur et s'attaqua à sa braguette.

— Tu as pas mal de choses à te faire pardonner, souffla-t-il dans le cou de Scorpius.

Celui-ci se tordit sous lui quand Al glissa une main à l'intérieur de son sous-vêtement, enroula ses doigts autour de son sexe, et le serra fort. Il essaya de faire bouger Al, de faire aller et venir sa virilité dans son poing, mais Al le maintenait avec force contre le mur.

— Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que tu m'as fait avec ce billet ?

Scorpius essaya de forcer son cerveau à former des mots.

— Je…

— C'est à peine si j'ai réussi à m'empêcher de te prendre juste là, devant toute la classe, continua Al en faisant courir son pouce sur la tête de son sexe, étalant les gouttelettes collantes qui en échappaient.

Scorpius retint une exclamation.

— Et si… commença-t-il. Et si _je_ voulais _te_ prendre ?

Al marqua une pause.

— Ca m'irait aussi, répondit-il, d'une voix basse mais ferme. Tu veux qu'on fasse ça ?

Scorpius imagina faire pénétrer son sexe en Al et faillit en jouir sur le champ.

— Putain, oui, hoqueta-t-il. Mais je n'ai jamais… je ne…

Al recula d'un pas, et lui arracha son pantalon et son caleçon, avant de s'extirper rapidement des siens, manquant tomber à la renverse en le faisant. Il sourit et fit basculer Scorpius sur le lit, l'embrassant et l'embrassant encore.

— Je prendrai soin de toi.

Ca aurait dû, réfléchit Scorpius avec étourdissement, sembler paternaliste, mais c'était tellement, tellement apaisant. Le nœud dans son estomac, dont il avait refusé d'admettre l'existence, se défit.

Al semblait déterminé à explorer le moindre centimètre carré de son corps qu'il avait étalé sur le lit, embrassant et léchant un itinéraire qui partait de sa poitrine, descendait sur ses flancs, jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Le sexe de Scorpius frémissait et perlait de désir tandis que Al l'embrassait dans les endroits les plus inattendus et les plus érotiques : l'intérieur de son coude, le creux à la base de son cou, la pointe de sa hanche. Il évitait de toucher son sexe et lorsque Scorpius – plongé dans une frustration et une excitation absolues – essaya de se toucher lui-même, Al plaqua ses poignets au matelas pour l'en empêcher.

— Ça va ? murmura Al après ce qui semblait être une éternité de tortures extatiques.

Il relâcha les poignets de Scorpius et se pencha vers la table de nuit où il attrapa un flacon qu'il ouvrit.

— Oui, parvint à répondre Scorpius après un moment, à travers les picotements électriques qui parcouraient ses nerfs. S'il te plaît.

Al fit sortir une certaine quantité de lubrifiant du flacon et en enduisit le sexe de Scorpius. Celui-ci poussa un sifflement, ses doigts s'agrippant convulsivement aux draps. Le contact, le froid, la sensation mouillée… il le voulait _tellement_.

Il se plaignit presque lorsque Al le lâcha, mais ensuite, il vit ce qu'il était en train de faire – il venait de glisser un doigt lubrifié derrière lui.

Les lèvres de Al s'écartèrent tandis qu'il faisait bouger sa main, à l'évidence encouragé par l'expression de pur désir qui s'étalait immanquablement sur le visage de Scorpius.

Il avait envie – _besoin_ – de toucher Al. Le regarder se pénétrer de ses doigts comme ça était… _indescriptible_. Il se souleva sur un coude, prit un peu de lubrifiant qu'il étala sur le sexe érigé de Al. Celui-ci frémit et émit un son qui trahissait son désir, se pressant contre Scorpius. Il tendit la main et lubrifia deux doigts avant de les ramener en lui.

— Merlin, dit Scorpius. S'il te plaît, Al. Je…

Al se mordit la lèvre et s'allongea sur lui, sa main se faufilant entre eux pour toucher son sexe.

— Prêt ? chuchota-t-il.

Scorpius hocha la tête et Al se positionna au-dessus de son sexe, utilisant sa main pour le guider vers lui. Il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa profondément, et dans le même mouvement, se laissa descendre sur l'érection douloureuse de Scorpius. Des mouvements doux et rythmiques qui permirent au sexe de Scorpius de glisser entièrement en lui.

C'était… Scorpius n'avait pas de mots pour décrire cette sensation. Al était si chaud et serré autour de lui. C'était _incroyable_.

— Tu vas bien ? murmura Al.

Son cœur battait deux fois plus vite que la normale contre la poitrine de Scorpius. Son sexe trempé de lubrifiant mouillait son ventre.

— Plus que bien, pantela Scorpius.

Il leva la main pour ôter une mèche de cheveux des yeux de Al.

— Bouge, s'il te plaît.

Al eut un sourire tremblant et fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé, bougeant ses hanches de haut en bas en un rythme lent et persistant.

— Oh Merlin

Tout le corps de Scorpius _pulsa_. Son orgasme commença à monter faisant se contracter son bas-ventre et picoter son abdomen.

Et puis Al, cet enfoiré, arrêta de bouger et se pencha en avant pour capturer les lèvres de Scorpius en un doux baiser. Scorpius essaya d'agiter ses hanches, pour s'enfoncer en lui, mais Al était lourd et il ne pouvait pas bouger.

Après plusieurs frustrantes et merveilleuses minutes de baisers, Al recommença à bouger, un peu plus vite cette fois, autorisant Scorpius à diriger le rythme avec ses hanches.

— Tellement. Près, gémit Scorpius et Al – putain, _putain_ – s'arrêta à nouveau, immobilisant le corps de Scorpius entre lui et le matelas.

— Al, implora Scorpius, se moquant bien d'avoir l'air suppliant. S'il te plait. S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait.

— Oui ?

Scorpius laissa échapper un soupir qui était presque un sanglot de désespoir.

— Tu sais que je suis plus fort que toi, dit-il pour voir. Je pourrais simplement… Oh, s'il te plait, Al, _s'il te plait_.

Al sourit et l'embrassa sur le bout du nez.

— Vas y alors. Fait ce que tu veux de moi.

Il se dégagea de Scorpius et l'aida à se redresser en une position assise, avant de se mettre à quatre pattes, les fesses en l'air.

Scorpius se mordit la lèvre et essaya de ne pas éjaculer direct, à la simple vue de Al, jambes écartées, son sexe dur et rouge et ses testicules bien visibles.

Il l'agrippa par les hanches et pressa son sexe contre l'ouverture de son corps. Il glissa à l'intérieur avec seulement très peu de résistance et Scorpius mourut presque de voir son pénis entrer ainsi en Al. C'était, pensa-t-il, le plus beau spectacle _au monde_.

Al s'équilibra sur une main et fit glisser l'autre sous lui pour se caresser.

— Vite, dit-il.

Et Scorpius obéit, opérant des va-et-vient rapides et forts. Al faisait des _sons_ incroyables et suivait les mouvements de Scorpius de son corps, tandis que son poignet bougeait de plus en plus vite.

— Scorpius. Putain. Je vais jouir. Je vais jouir, bégaya-t-il.

Tout son corps se tendit, se contractant autour du sexe de Scorpius tandis qu'il jouissait, s'agitant avec force contre lui.

Trop, pensa Scorpius. L'_étroitesse_ et la _vue_ et les sensations absolument _merveilleusement impossibles_ qui le parcouraient, c'était juste trop. Il jouit si fort que ses jambes se transformèrent en gelée et qu'il s'effondra par-dessus Al, les envoyant tous deux s'écraser sur le matelas.

Pour quelques instants, il resta comme ça, certain qu'il était en train d'écrabouiller Al, mais complètement incapable de bouger. Et puis il se reprit et roula sur le côté, tirant Al avec lui et l'attirant dans ses bras.

Al lui sourit, l'air un peu nerveux, et ouvrit la bouche.

— Ne t'avise pas de demander si je vais bien, dit Scorpius.

Il avait l'impression qu'il ne parviendrait plus jamais à bouger, et il n'en avait pas envie. Les lèvres de Al frémirent.

— Tu vas bien ?

Scorpius éclata de rire et le frappa gentiment.

— Merveilleusement, formidablement bien, merci pour la question.

Il fit une pause.

— Et toi ?

Al lui renvoya un sourire éclatant.

— Totalement heureux. Comment tu te sens ?

Scorpius y réfléchit un peu.

— Différent, je suppose. Comme si je pouvais épouvanter un million de licornes, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il se lécha les lèvres, saisi par une meilleure idée.

— On peut recommencer, s'il te plaît ?

Al se mit à rire, et roula à moitié sur lui en l'embrassant, ce qui, pensa Scorpius avec une certaine satisfaction, comptait définitivement pour un oui.

**10.**_Père,_

_J'aimerais te présenter Albus Potter. Peut-il venir passer quelques jours à la maison quand l'école sera finie ?_

_Scorpius._

_Scorpius, _

_Je vous attends tous les deux pour samedi. _

_D. Malefoy_

Les paons de la famille Malefoy, d'ordinaire de vicieuses petites créatures, semblaient approuver la présence de Al. Ils l'entouraient là où il était allongé, la couleur chaude de sa peau contrastant avec tout ce blanc scintillant, et il riait en donnant aux oiseaux albinos des poignées d'herbe qu'il avait arrachées.

Les paons se dispersèrent quand Scorpius arriva, méfiants envers le garçon qui leur avait donné bien trop de coups de pied pour qu'ils se sentent en sécurité en sa présence. Al releva la tête et lui sourit.

— Oh, bien, tu les as eus.

— Tes capacités de déduction ne cesseront jamais de me surprendre, renifla Scorpius.

Al se rassit, dégagea ses cheveux emmêlés de devant son visage, et attrapa le bloc à dessin et les crayons qui se trouvaient dans la main de Scorpius.

— Tu es _vraiment_ hilarant.

Al attira Scorpius vers lui.

— Assieds-toi et reste tranquille.

Scorpius jeta un regard rapide vers son père, qui était assis sur la pelouse à une petite distance de là, travaillant sur une pile de paperasses.

Al tira sur la manche de sa robe.

— Oyez. Un peu d'attention, je vous prie. L'artiste est à l'œuvre.

Durant un moment régna un silence confortable, troublé seulement par les activités calmes et régulières des insectes et des oiseaux par une belle journée d'été, et le grattement du crayon sur le papier.

Scorpius n'était pas certain de savoir si servir de modèle était une expérience agréable ou une torture. Al n'arrêtait pas de le _regarder_ et de sourire. Scorpius mourait d'envie de le plaquer au sol et de le chatouiller pour lui apprendre le respect, mais il ne pouvait pas, pas avec son père _juste à côté. _

Après un moment, Scorpius décida de faire une quelconque remarque, juste pour pouvoir jeter un œil au dessin que Al faisait de lui.

— Tu as de l'herbe dans les cheveux, dit-il.

Il avait l'intention de le dire d'une façon moqueuse, mais il lui apparut que ça avait probablement semblé, eurk, _tendre_. Franchement.

Al sourit et posa le bloc de façon à ce que Scorpius puisse voir son dessin. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et plusieurs brins d'herbe en tombèrent s'éparpillant dans la brise légère avant de toucher le sol.

— Je sais que tu aimes.

— Oh, c'est pour _ça_ que j'avais changé tes cheveux en vert à l'école, dit Scorpius en roulant des yeux. Ma petite perversion secrète : un hybride homme-pelouse.

— N'est-ce pas, approuva Al, ses lèvres se retroussant en un sourire. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de mon dessin ?

Scorpius regarda le portrait presque achevé et éclata de rire.

— Quel genre de pot-de-vin veux-tu pour le brûler ?

Al afficha une expression blessée.

— Il ne te plaît pas. Je pense qu'il ferait vraiment bien sur le mur de ta chambre. J'ai un sort de Glue Perpétuelle de prêt.

Scorpius grogna.

— _Sérieusement_.

— Il ressemble un peu à un singe, tu trouves pas ? demanda Al en scrutant le dessin, la tête penchée de côté. Je dirais que c'est la faute du modèle.

Scorpius se pencha pour attraper le bloc, mais Al le mit hors de sa portée.

— Je le déchirerai, dit-il à voix basse, comme un conspirateur, si tu me donnes un baiser.

— Tu sais, chuchota Scorpius en roulant des yeux, je prévoyais plus ou moins de faire ça tôt ou tard de toute façon.

Al se mordit la lèvre.

— Maintenant.

— Oh, dit Scorpius en flanchant. Mon père est juste à…

Il s'interrompit en réalisant que c'était probablement l'idée.

— Toute ma famille le sait, dit Al doucement. Et je suis sûr que ton père a des soupçons, même si tu ne lui as rien dit.

— Je…

Scorpius fixa ses mains et espéra que la terre allait s'entrouvrir et le faire disparaître.

— Je ne veux pas te faire de peine, dit Al, l'air un peu désemparé. Je suis désolé, ne te sens pas obligé.

Scorpius réalisa soudain que le dessin n'était pas la seule chose sur la page que Al tenait. Il tendit le bras et lui prit le dessin des mains. Al ne résista pas mais il crispa ses doigts vides, et sa posture se raidit.

Là, juste sous le dessin, presque caché par les ratures et les gribouillis, il y avait six mots. _Scorpius Malefoy, le garçon que j'aime_.

Scorpius serra le bloc si fort que ses doigts lui firent mal. Il semblait impossible de relever la tête, de bouger tout court. Il était submergé par la douloureuse _perfection_ des mots sur la page devant lui.

Regarder Al dans les yeux lui prit tout le courage qu'il avait, ce qui n'en laissait pas beaucoup pour faire ce qu'il était sur le point de faire – mais il le fit quand même. Il laissa tomber le bloc à dessin, se pencha en avant, et embrassa Al Potter. Sur la bouche. Devant. Son. Père. C'était l'instant le plus terrifiant de _toute sa vie_. Les ASPICs avaient été un vrai jeu d'enfant en comparaison.

Quand il se rassit, le visage de Al brillait littéralement de bonheur, et Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, malgré la terreur absolue qui l'étreignait. Est-ce que son père avait seulement vu ce qui venait de se passer. Il se força à tourner la tête, la peur faisant des nœuds dans son estomac.

Son père le fixait, son expression indéchiffrable. _Merde_, pensa Scorpius. Il va me _déshériter_ pour ça. Et puis, à sa totale surprise, absolu émerveillement, et carrément inexprimable soulagement, son père… lui sourit, juste à peine. C'était clairement forcé, mais il le fit. Juste assez pour que ça compte. Et puis il hocha la tête, comme pour dire _Je comprends_. Et il ramassa sa plume et se remit à son travail – comme si ce n'était pas toute l'existence de Scorpius qui avait été en jeu.

Quand il se retourna vers Al, celui-ci était allongé dans l'herbe. Il riait et un paon picorait l'herbe dans sa main tendue.

Ceci, pensa Scorpius en le regardant, se sentant plutôt étourdi par sa bonne fortune en toutes choses, devait être l'exacte définition du bonheur.

- FIN -

_L'auteur écrit pour son plaisir, la traductrice traduit pour le votre._  
_La review est déductible de vos impôts - ou pas._  
_A vot' bon coeur. ^^_


End file.
